


Altered (Ninjago: Rebooted fanfic)

by LightningVirus



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Eye Trauma, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Medical Experimentation, Mind Control, Nindroid Jay, Rebooted Alterno, evil Jay, jay-centric, no happy ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningVirus/pseuds/LightningVirus
Summary: Después de descubrir la inmensa cantidad de poder que Jay posee, el Gran Tirano, ahora en forma de virus digital, lo secuestra para llevar a cabo sus planes de materializarse y surgir como el profetizado Maestro Dorado. Los ninjas deberán enfrentarse a su amigo para recuperarlo, así como también intentar detener al Gran Tirano. ¿Lograrán cumplir con sus misiones? ¿Jay volverá a ser el mismo de antes?(Esto es una continuación escrita por mi del fan comic Proselytized, que está actualmente descontinuado).[Posteado también en Wattpad].[1er lugar en los Premios Ninjago 2020, categoría De Todo, en Wattpad].
Relationships: Cole & Jay Walker, Cole & Nya & Jay Walker, Cole & Nya (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker
Kudos: 4





	1. 1-Raptado

**Author's Note:**

> LEER POR FAVOR  
> Hola, bienvenidos. Antes de que empiecen a leer este fic, quiero aclarar un par de cosas al respecto.  
> Primero que todo, este fanfic es una versión alternativa de Rebooted, específicamente, es una continuación del fan comic Proselytized. Dicho comic quedó descontinuado al inicio del segundo capítulo, pero siempre quedé interesado en la trama y demás. Tuve la idea de darle yo una conclusión a la historia, por diversión y propia satisfacción más que nada.  
> El primer capítulo empieza desde el final del capítulo 1 del comic, hasta lo último publicado, por lo que es más un resumen de cómo se establece esta línea alterna. A partir del capítulo 2 entra todo lo escrito por mí.  
> Nada aquí me pertenece más que la historia que escribí.  
> Si desean saber más o ver el comic, pueden buscarlo en Google, se encuentra en Tapas, bajo el nombre de Proselytized. De esto también derivó un concepto más general, conocido como Nindroid Jay, en caso de estar interesados, igual pueden buscar de esto, en Tumblr principalmente.  
> Aclarado todo esto, ya pueden iniciar la lectura. Espero que sea de su agrado y lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribirlo.  
> -Jay.

Ya había caído la noche y los ninjas la iban a pasar en uno de los remolques de emergencia que los padres de Jay tenían por el depósito, esperando a que Kai pudiera recuperarse de la pelea que tuvo contra el Sensei Wu (ahora Tech Wu) en la mañana.

Kai estaba acostado en uno de los lados de la cama de dos plazas que había en el lugar, con una venda en la cabeza e inconsciente aún. Cole se sentó en el lado vacío, a los pies de la cama, y se sacó las botas, dejándolas en el suelo, al lado de las de Kai. Luego se sacó el cinturón del traje y los guantes, dejándolo sobre sus botas y se acostó.

Nya se sacó los zapatos también, los dejó a un lado de la silla y se sienta en ella, de costado. Jay se quedó de pie, cerca de la silla, se sacó los guantes y la parte de arriba del traje, quedando en una polera sin mangas color gris, para luego sacarse las botas también. Apartó todo hacia un costado y se quedó con la espalda apoyada en la pared, cruzado de brazos.

Zane y Pixal, por su parte, solo se sentaron a la mesa pequeña del lugar.

Hubo silencio en el lugar, hasta que Cole lo rompió:

-Oye, Zane -habla él, - ¿A dónde se va el Halcón cuando no lo estás usando?

Zane se tomó un momento para pensar, encogiéndose de hombros como respuesta al final.

\- ¿Acaso importa a dónde se va? -empieza a hablar Jay desde su lugar, -No es más que un radio demasiado complicado, sería mucho más fácil si solo mensajeáramos.

-Lo haríamos, pero Lloyd está fuera del rango de servicio -responde Nya.

-Además, su celular debe estar muerto, digo, no te tiene a ti para cargarlo -dice Cole algo burlesco.

Las cosas entre Cole y Jay habían estado tensas desde que Jay oyó de Pixal que su mejor amigo es mejor pareja para Nya que él mismo. No han hecho más que discutir por casi todo, todo el día. Y el comentario de Cole no hacía más que alimentar la frustración de Jay.

-No soy solo una batería ilimitada -dice Jay, -controlar el rayo tiene sus complicaciones, me agota si lo uso por mucho tiempo.

-Que mal, porque controlar la tierra es más fácil, es como una segunda _naturaleza_ para mí -ríe Cole.

El comentario de Cole bastó para hacer estallar de enojo (de nuevo) a Jay, - ¡Aygh! ¡Yo podría patear tierra a tu cara y llamarme a mí mismo ninja de la tierra, no eres tan talentoso!

Totalmente guiado por su enojo, Cole se elevó un poco en la cama con los brazos para responderle a Jay mirándolo directamente a la cara, -Bueno, ¿qué es lo genial de ser un cargador humano? Tu único propósito es mantener las luces encendidas -el enojo empezó a incrementar, - ¡No puedes hacer nada sin quejarte y para entonces el resto de nosotros ya se ha encargado de la situación! ¡Ni siquiera te necesitamos!

Apenas acabó de hablar, Cole se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se llevó la mano a la boca. Tanto Nya como Zane habían volteado a él, mirándolo molestos.

Jay no fue capaz de responderle de vuelta. Le miraba en silencio, pero su expresión de enojo fue reemplazada por una apenada, y tiritaba, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar.

-Ay, no -habla Cole, esta vez con preocupación en su voz, -No, no, no, Jay.

Jay no pudo contenerse más y se llevó una mano a cubrirse los ojos, mientras dejaba que las lágrimas empezaran a caer. Casi al instante, empezó a correr hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Espera, Jay! -Cole se sentó lo más rápido que pudo, con la intención de levantarse y seguirle, - ¡No fue mi intención! ¡Lo sien-

Cole fue interrumpido por el portazo que Jay dio al salir. El ninja negro se quedó sentado en la cama, mirando hacia la puerta, aún con la mano estirada hacia esa dirección. Luego suspiró y bajó la mano.

El ruido de la puerta también despertó a Kai, finalmente.

Nya se había levantado de su asiento y se plantó frente a Cole, enojada, - ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso, Cole?! -preguntó.

Cole la miró, - ¡Lo siento! ¡Solo estoy tan estresado y frustrado! ¡No estaba pensando!

Kai se quejó y se volteó, - ¿Qué... qué fue eso? -preguntó en voz baja.

Nya volteó a él al oírlo, luego aparta a Cole de un empujón para ponerse al lado de su hermano, - ¡Kai! ¿Cómo te sientes? -pregunta ella, sobresaltando a Kai.

-Eh, he estado mejor -responde Kai con una sonrisa, mientras se soba la nuca, -Pero, ¿qué fue ese sonido? -pregunta.

-Oh, solo fue Jay -dice Nya, -Aunque necesita un tiempo a solas ahora.

-Y deberíamos descansar, tenemos mucho que hacer mañana -habla Zane desde su lugar.

-Pero apenas desperté -musita Kai para sí.

Nya se levanta de la cama para volver a su silla, sin antes voltear a ver a Cole. El ninja negro guardaba silencio, mirando al suelo, apoyando sus codos en sus muslos para dejar las manos en sus mejillas. Se notaba que estaba arrepentido de lo sucedido.

Nya le miró con lástima, pero luego se volteó hacia su asiento, enojada de nuevo. Realmente le molestaba que ellos dos discutieran todo el tiempo y lo que había hecho Cole ahora, había empeorado las cosas.

Jay, por su parte, corrió hasta salir del depósito. Aún así no se detuvo.

\- ¿Quién se cree que es él, que me dice que no soy útil? -habla Jay para sí, molesto, - ¡He ayudado al equipo varias veces!

Jay siguió corriendo, hasta llegar una gran formación rocosa. Subió hasta la cima usando su spinjitsu y luego se sentó. Sollozó y se llevó una mano al ojo izquierdo, frotándoselo.

\- ¡Ugh, Cole solo está celoso de que vencí a todos esos nindroids en la mañana! -exclamó él para sí. Luego vuelve a sollozar, apoya sus brazos y su mentón en sus rodillas, -Sí... Es eso... Él no me odia ni nada... Solo son celos.

Jay se quedó en silencio, repitiéndose lo mismo a cada rato para creérselo. Porque debía ser verdad, Cole es su mejor amigo, no diría nada que lo hiriera a propósito.

¿O sí?

Mientras estaba distraído con sus pensamientos, dos nindroids estaban escalando hacia él.

-Oh, ¿a quién engaño? Lo único que hemos hecho hoy ha sido discutir -empieza Jay para sí otra vez, -Al menos él es mejor al respecto, más maduro... Mejor persona, mejor elemento, mejor compañero, incluso Pixal dijo que era mejor para Nya que yo.

Aunque Jay debía reconocer que estaba más preocupado de que Cole lo odiara que toda la situación de la pelea de pareja. Podría quizás seguir con Nya, pero ¿a cuál costo? ¿Perder su amistad con Cole? ¿Realmente eso es lo que él quería? Era demasiado importante para él como para quebrar esa relación por una disputa por amor.

En ese momento, los nindroids habían llegado finalmente a la cima, por detrás de Jay. Uno se acercó con sigilo y rápidamente tomó a Jay por detrás, cubriéndole la boca.

Jay se sobresalta y pelea para intentar zafarse del agarre, pero el otro nindroid se le adelanta y le da un golpe en la cabeza para aturdirlo. Antes de desmayarse completamente, logró ver a los dos nindroids.

-El Gran Tirano estará satisfecho -habla uno, -Vámonos ya antes de que despierte.

El nindroid que había agarrado a Jay lo tomó y lo cargó sobre su hombro. Luego ambos se dirigen a la orilla del risco para bajar y volver a la torre Borg.

* * *

Para sorpresa de Kai, logró volver a dormirse sin problemas. Apenas despertó, se arrastró hasta el borde de la cama y luego se sentó.

-Vaya, debieron de darme una buena paliza que me volví a dormir... -dice frotándose un ojo. Pronto se dio cuenta que estaba sentado en el lado de Cole, pero no vio a nadie más ahí que él mismo, - ¡¿A dónde se fueron todos?!

Sintió una vibración en el bolsillo de su traje y metió la mano para sacar su teléfono. Lo encendió y vio una notificación en la pantalla, un mensaje de su hermana:

_"Jay no volvió anoche. Salimos a buscar cerca del depósito"_

Kai guardó el teléfono de nuevo y se levantó de la cama, se estiró y caminó a una de las alacenas en busca de algo de comer.

\- ¿A dónde se habrá ido él? -se pregunta Kai mientras abre la alacena, -Ay, no... -se queja al ver que lo único que había ahí eran barras de salvado de trigo.

De mala gana, Kai tomó una de las barras, cerró la alacena y se dirigió a la cama. Se sentó, se puso las botas y luego salió a buscar al resto, mientras abría el paquete de la barra para comer.

-Ahora, ¿dónde estará el resto? –se pregunta y come un poco de la barra, arrepintiéndose rápidamente, -Esto sabe asqueroso...

De lejos, notó a su hermana a los pies de una gran formación rocosa. Terminó de tragarse lo que tenía en la boca y apresuró el paso para llegar donde ella.

-Al fin los encuentro -habla Kai llegando.

Nya voltea al oírlo, -Dormiste bastante -dice ella.

Kai se soba la cabeza, -Sí... ¿Lo siguen buscando?

Nya asiente. Kai notaba en su rostro que estaba preocupada. Guardó la barra en su bolsillo y estiró una mano hacia ella, poniéndola sobre su hombro.

-Lo vamos a encontrar... Jay no se iría así, ni por más enojado que esté -le dice él.

-Pienso lo mismo y por eso me preocupa que no esté por aquí.

En eso, Zane y Cole bajan del peñasco y Pixal se les une luego de haber revisado por los alrededores. Nya se les acerca, con Kai por detrás.

\- ¿Hallaron algo? -pregunta ella.

-Bueno, claramente subió aquí, están sus huellas en la base y arriba -dice Zane, -Pero no hay huellas de regreso.

\- ¿Entonces dónde está? ¿Cómo bajó?

-Puede que tenga una teoría... -empieza Zane, -Hay otras huellas junto a las de él.

\- ¿Más huellas? ¿De quién?

-Nindroids -habla Pixal esta vez, -Escaneé las huellas de aquí abajo, ida y vuelta... Luego son reemplazadas por huellas de ruedas.

-Se lo llevaron -dice Zane para finalizar.

Nya y Kai jadearon levemente, con la primera llevándose ambas manos a la boca. Cole se mantenía en silencio, sintiéndose aún culpable por lo ocurrido anoche.

-Pero... ¿Por qué? Yo pensé que querían a Lloyd -dice Kai.

-No sabría responder a eso -dice Pixal.

-Yo tampoco tengo la más mínima idea de que querrán de él -dice Zane.

Hubo un breve silencio entre los presentes, mientras aún procesaban lo descubierto. Kai rodeó los hombros de su hermana con un brazo y la apegó hacia él. Luego, Cole dio media vuelta hacia el depósito y empezó a avanzar.

-Hay que buscarlo -dice él mientras avanza, -Jay logró convertir el jet a energía solar, tenemos cómo llegar a la ciudad.

Los otros cuatro le miran alejarse.

-Tiene razón – dice Nya, -Sabemos a dónde pudieron llevárselo, tenemos que rescatarlo antes de que le hagan algo, el tiempo es vital.

-Puede no ser seguro -menciona Pixal.

-Es lo de menos, es nuestro amigo y no lo podemos dejar -dice Kai.

Dicho esto, los otros tres avanzan y se reúnen con el resto, para preparar el jet y partir de vuelta a Ciudad Nueva Ninjago.


	2. 2- Corrompido

Lo primero que Jay pudo notar al recuperar lentamente la conciencia, era que no estaba solo. Oía a un par de personas hablar. Luego pudo sentir que estaba arrodillado y tomado de los brazos, por ambos nindroids que lo raptaron, debió suponer.

Raptado.

Jay jadeó al comprender su situación y alzó la cabeza, un tanto mareado aún. Vio que estaba en un lugar oscuro, únicamente iluminado por la luz azulada de dos grandes tanques que contenían algo similar a anguilas eléctricas. Luego notó una luz morada que iluminaba a un sujeto encapuchado blanco por encima, justo frente suyo.

Era el sujeto del depósito.

Jay intentó levantarse, pero los nindroids lo mantuvieron en su lugar. Ante el movimiento, el sujeto encapuchado se volteó e hizo contacto visual con el ninja azul. Jay se sintió inquieto mirando esos brillantes ojos rojos.

El encapuchado se le acercó, -Veo que has despertado -le dice-

Jay intentaba no parecer asustado, - ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? -pregunta lo más firme posible.

-Eso te lo puede responder él -el encapuchado voltea y apunta una pantalla, de la cuál provenía esa luz morada que Jay vio antes.

Los nindroids acercaron a Jay para que pudiera ver mejor dicha pantalla. Lo arrodillaron y lo mantuvieron sujeto de los brazos. Jay alzó la cabeza para mirar y vio dos manchas de colores amarillo y naranja, que claramente formaban un par de ojos en el fondo morado. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando le oyó hablar:

-Es un placer verte… Ninja azul… -dice una voz áspera y algo jadeante.

-Gran Tirano… -habla Jay.

-Agradezco que me reconozcas aún -luego inhala antes de seguir hablando, -Lamento traerte de esta manera… Pero era la única.

-Habla de una vez, ¿por qué estoy aquí?

-Oh, estoy bastante impresionado de todo el poder que contienes, niño…

El encapuchado se acerca y reproduce en el panel que estaba frente a Jay un video de lo ocurrido en el depósito más temprano ese día: Como Jay había sido capaz de generar una tormenta eléctrica en el lugar, absorber toda la energía eléctrica como un relámpago y luego descargándola en un nindroid, deshaciéndolo por toda la energía acumulada. Jay no había comprendido la magnitud de su ataque hasta ese momento.

-Cryptor y el mindroid siguen cargados después de estar cerca de ti durante ese evento… Eres mucho mejor que estas electrocobrai que tenemos aquí… Te quiero a ti y a tu poder…

Jay se sobresalta al oír lo último, -Estás muy equivocado si piensas que voy a ayudarte -exclama él.

La inquietante risa del Gran Tirano llenó el lugar, poniendo nervioso a Jay.

-Supuse que te rehusarías a ayudar por tu cuenta… No creas que no lo vi venir, tenemos… Un plan de respaldo…

Los nindroids ponen de pie a Jay bruscamente, mientras que el encapuchado iba hacia la salida, con la intención de guiarlos. Jay intentaba zafarse, pero los nindroids ejercieron más fuerza para mantenerlo sujetado. Aun así, siguió intentándolo, sea lo que sea que iban a hacerle, él quería evitarlo y huir para volver con el resto.

El equipo… ¿Se habrán dado cuenta que se lo habían llevado? Había corrido del lugar después de discutir con Cole y hasta el momento en que los nindroids habían llegado, ninguno había ido tras él.

Quizás al resto no les había importado que él se fuera, de todos modos, Cole lo dijo, se quejaba de todo, debían estar pensando que era otro de sus escándalos y que eventualmente regresaría.

Aunque sí pensaba volver, esta vez, le había dolido lo que Cole dijo.

_Ni siquiera te necesitamos_

Sin darse cuenta, había dejado de oponer resistencia, mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos. Todo lo que dijo Cole tampoco eran tan equivocado… Y quizás no solo él estaba cansado de la actitud de Jay.

-Tal vez ni se molesten en buscarme… No necesitan a alguien que esté quejándose en vez de ayudar de verdad… -se dice para sí mientras lo seguían arrastrando por el pasillo.

El encapuchado llega hasta una puerta metálica y la abre, dejando entrar primero a los nindroids con Jay. Desde la puerta, les habla:

-Ya saben qué hacer con él… Cuando el proceso esté finalizado, me buscan -dice.

Ambos nindroids asienten y luego el encapuchado cierra la puerta por fuera.

Jay observa la oscura habitación, notando una mesa de metal en el lugar. Luego alza la vista y nota un par de brazos mecánicos inactivos, apegados al techo. Juzgando por la forma que tenían, debían ser usados para maniobrar y manipular objetos tecnológicos y demás.

La disposición de la sala empezó a inquietar a Jay e intentó una vez más huir, pero los nindroids fueron más fuertes que él y lo arrastraron a la mesa del lugar sin cuidado. Lo acostaron y sujetaron sus extremidades a la mesa con brazaletes de metal.

Uno de los nindroids caminó hasta un panel que había a un costado, mientras que el otro se acercó a Jay, quien estaba evidentemente asustado, para hablarle:

-Trataremos de ser rápidos para que no te duela por tanto tiempo.

* * *

El ninjacóptero aterriza en una de las calles desoladas de Ciudad Nueva Ninjago y los ninjas se disponen a bajar de él. Kai, Zane y Cole avanzan primero, dando un vistazo al lugar, que parecía un escenario post apocalíptico ahora.

-Hace solo días que apagamos la estación de energía… Y este lugar es un caos -comenta Kai.

-La tecnología realmente ha cambiado a la ciudad… -dice Cole.

Accidentalmente, Kai activa una trampa al jalar una cuerda puesta en la calle al caminar, provocando que dos pilas de autos inactivos caigan, tapándoles el paso. Los tres retroceden instantáneamente al ver como se asomaba una multitud por encima del montón de autos, todos vestidos acordes al ambiente post apocalíptico.

\- ¡Los forasteros deben reportarse ante el cartero! -exclama uno de ellos, con una pala en las manos.

Dicho esto, toda la multitud mira hacia un costado, donde estaba de pie el reconocido cartero de Ninjago.

\- ¡Regresar! ¡Al! ¡Remitente! -exclama este y toda la multitud empieza a vitorear.

Los tres ninjas se miraban confusos, mientras que Nya y Pixal caminaban hacia ellos para reunirse.

El vitoreo de la gente fue interrumpido por Cyrus Borg, quien llegaba al lugar en una silla de ruedas común. Sonrió al ver a los ninjas ahí.

-Al fin han vuelto -empieza él y avanza hacia ellos, -No les hagan caso a los salvajes, desde que se fue la energía todos se han aburrido un poco… Y créanme, su imaginación no tiene límites -Cyrus notó a Pixal junto a ellos y sonrió, -Pixal… Increíble, estás encendida -dice él con asombro.

-No pierdas el personaje, Borg -interrumpe el cartero, -No es divertido si no nos comprometemos.

-Aygh, haré que todos se comprometan si no se van de una vez, ¡largo! -exclama Borg y la gente empieza a retirarse de mala gana. Luego, Borg vuelve a concentrarse en Pixal, -Pixal… ¿Qué te da energía? -pregunta él.

Pixal camina hasta ponerse a su lado, -Zane me dio la mitad de su corazón -responde ella y Zane automáticamente da un paso adelante al oírla.

Borg le ve, -Gracias, Zane, estoy en deuda contigo -dice él, y luego prosigue con otro tema, -Desgraciadamente, el disco duro con la copia digital del Gran Tirano fue robado, me temo que no podrán bórralo con sus Tecno Espadas.

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder algo al respecto, Cole se adelanta, -Tenemos otro problema aparte de eso… A Jay se lo llevaron los nindroids del Gran Tirano y debemos hallarlo.

Cyrus se puso algo nervioso ante el cometario de Cole, - ¿De-de verdad? -luego mira al grupo desconcertado, notando la ausencia del ninja azul.

-Principalmente venimos a eso -dice Cole.

-Debemos preocuparnos de ambos problemas a la vez, después de todo pueden estar conectados -habla Zane, -El Gran Tirano debe tener a Jay y el sospechoso que buscamos fue quien se llevó el disco duro para empezar.

-Tenemos una pista -dice Kai, -Hallamos una escama blanca y creemos que un Serpentine está involucrado en esto… Tenemos que ir a buscarlos y hablar con ellos.

-Pero ¿qué hay de Jay? Hay que buscarlo también -dice Cole.

-Yo también estoy preocupada por él, pero si hallamos el disco duro atacaremos el problema desde la raíz -dice Nya.

-Si están preocupados por él, sugiero dividir el grupo para atender ambos problemas a la vez -dice Pixal.

-No es mala idea -dice Zane

-Bien, entonces yo buscaré a Jay -se ofrece Cole, -El resto de ustedes vaya en busca de los Serpentine.

-Puedo ayudarte en eso, Cole -habla Cyrus, -Lo más lógico sería buscarlo en la Torre Borg.

-Iré con usted entonces -Cole se acerca a Borg.

-Pixal, ¿por qué no acompañas al resto para cubrir a Cole? -propone Borg.

-Como desee, señor Borg -responde ella.

Terminada la conversación, el grupo se dirige a las alcantarillas para ir a buscar a las serpientes. Cole, por su lado, sigue a Cyrus hasta la Torre Borg, anhelando poder encontrar a Jay rápido.

Desde la noche anterior, Cole no había estado del todo tranquilo, la culpa lo carcomía aún. La imagen de Jay corriendo fuera mientras lloraba no había abandonado su mente, mucho menos sabiendo que fue precisamente por eso que se lo llevaron… Si él no le hubiera dicho todo eso, Jay no hubiera huido y ahora no estaría en manos del Gran Tirano. Lo que más quería ahora era enmendar las cosas.

Sus palabras habían herido a Jay y estaba consciente de eso. Necesitaba arreglarlo.

Cole caminaba al mismo paso al que Cyrus iba con su silla. Pero pronto se puso impaciente y empezó a empujar la silla para llevarlo más rápido.

Entrando al hall de la torre, Cole le soltó y dejó que Borg se moviera solo por ahí.

-Vamos, el edificio es grande y hay que revisarlo lo más rápido posible -menciona Borg camino al ascensor, lo más apresurado posible.

-Sí, hay que ser rápidos -dice Cole.

Ambos entran al ascensor y Borg pulsa un botón. Las puertas se cierran y ambos sintieron como el ascensor se movía. En pocos segundos, este llegó al piso escogido: el sótano.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, se encontraron con un pasillo oscuro, apenas iluminado por la luz del ascensor y unas cuantas luces del techo, muy tenues que casi no parecían estar encendidas.

Borg avanzó sin decir nada, pero Cole estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento. Aun así, siguió a Borg, después de todo él había estado más tiempo en la ciudad, sabía mejor que él como estaban las cosas aquí.

Borg avanzaba con rapidez por el pasillo, mientras Cole se tomaba su tiempo para revisar bien el lugar. Miraba a su alrededor lo mejor que la tenue luz le permitía, aunque su vista no tardó en acostumbrarse a la penumbra del lugar. Parecía haber más pasillos, pero no se veía nada ni nadie.

-Eh, señor Borg, creo que no está aquí -dice y ve hacia el frente.

Borg no estaba en ningún lado.

\- ¿Señor Borg? -habla Cole de nuevo y empieza a buscarlo por el resto de los pasillos, - ¿A dónde se fue? -seguía llamándolo. No podía desaparecer así sin más en ese lugar.  
Al revisar un segundo pasillo sin resultado, Cole sintió que algo no andaba bien.

-Debo salir de aquí -habla para sí, avanza de espaldas unos pasos y voltea, solo para sobresaltarse al ver un encapuchado blanco justo al final del pasillo.

El mismo que vieron en el depósito, quien debo llevarse el disco duro del Gran Tirano. Definitivamente Cole necesitaba salir de ahí, aunque con el encapuchado ahí, debía descifrar cómo.

-Esperábamos ver al equipo completo, pero bueno, realmente no le confiaba la tarea a Borg -dice el encapuchado.

Cole intenta irse por el otro lado, pero encontró a un par de nindroids tapándole el paso. Lo tenían acorralado en medio del pasillo.

Una luz morada sobresalta a Cole al encenderse repentinamente y este voltea a un costado, notando que en la pared había una gran pantalla, en la cual podía ver dos ojos formados por la mezcla de colores amarillo y naranja, por sobre el fondo morado.

-Ninja negro… Es un gusto verte.

-Gran Tirano… -Cole toma una postura seria y firme, -Es más que claro que planeaste este encuentro.

El Gran Tirano ríe, -Que inteligente… No fue tan difícil considerado que… Uno de sus ninjas desapareció.

\- ¿Dónde está Jay? ¿Dónde está Borg? -exige Cole.

-Borg sigue justo aquí.

Cryptor aparece con Borg en el mismo lado que los otros nindroids cubrían el paso.

-Lo lamento -musita Borg cuando hace contacto visual con Cole.

-Solo necesitaba usarlo para atraerlos hasta aquí… ¿Qué mejor que una cara conocida? -el Gran Tirano ríe, -No serán todos, pero al menos uno llegó… En busca del ninja perdido… Que predecibles, siempre preocupados unos de otros… Tu debilidad por el ninja azul me facilitó las cosas…

Cole vuelve a voltear hacia el Gran Tirano, - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Nada más que algo simple… Sus Tecno Espadas… Así evitaré que puedan borrarme del disco duro… Y empezaré por la tuya.

Cole reacciona y toma su tecno espada, en espera de que alguno de los nindroids se acercara a quitársela, -No creas que cederé fácilmente… Mucho menos que sigo sin saber dónde está Jay.

-Eso está por verse…

Cole no había notado que el encapuchado se había ido hasta ese momento, que notó movimiento hacia su derecha. Volteó y notó como este volvía junto a otro nindroid, que se cubría con una capucha también. Les dio la cara y se preparó para pelear por si alguno de los dos saltaba hacia él.

Justo como pensaba, el nindroid encapuchado se acercó corriendo hasta Cole. Cole alzó su tecno espada frente a él, pero para su sorpresa, esta no se activó.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? -habla Cole y rápidamente vuelve a mirar frente suyo, logrando bloquear el puñetazo que el nindroid dirigió hasta él, con su arma.

Forcejeó contra él unos segundos y luego logró empujarlo con fuerza hacia atrás. El nindroid cayó de espaldas y la capucha se le bajó por el impulso. Cuando este se pone de pie, Cole logra verlo a la cara y jadea.

\- ¿Jay? -exclama él, incrédulo.

El nindroid, que resultó ser Jay, volvió a correr hacia él. Cole, aún en shock por el descubrimiento, no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo y cayó al suelo al recibir una patada en su costado, soltando la tecno espada en el proceso.

Jay se apresuró y recogió la tecno espada antes de que Cole pudiera recuperarla. Luego volvió a pararse junto al encapuchado blanco, sonriéndole al ninja negro.

Cole se quedó mirando a Jay, aún sin poder creer lo que veía. Intentó levantarse, pero rápidamente un par de nindroids lo mantuvieron contra el suelo, boca abajo. Volteó su cara hacia el Gran Tirano y habló:

\- ¿Qué es lo que le has hecho? -exclama Cole.

El Gran Tirano rio, -Lo necesario para que pudiera ayudarme… Tu ninja azul ahora está con nosotros… Es gracias a él que tenemos energía… Y él será el encargado de traerme las tecno espadas restantes…

-No las vas a conseguir, mi equipo no está aquí y tampoco diré dónde están.

-No eres el único que sabe eso aquí…

Los nindroids alejaron a Cole de la pantalla y lo mantuvieron contra el suelo con sus rodillas sobre su espalda, cada uno sujetándole un brazo. Cryptor avanzó empujando la silla de Borg, hasta estar ambos frente al Gran Tirano. Cole peleaba por zafarse, pero los nindroids lo sujetaban con mucha fuerza.

-Será mejor que hables por tu propio bien, Borg… -habla el Gran Tirano, - ¿Dónde está el resto de los ninjas?

Cole los miraba mientras seguía intentando zafarse de los nindroids.

Borg estaba asustado, pero intentó mantenerse firme para no darle la ubicación de los ninjas, -No lo diré tampoco -dice él.

-Creo que no me entendiste… O hablas o tendré que deshacerme de ti… Ya sabes de lo que soy capaz…

Borg titubeó, no quería entregar a los ninjas, pero también temía por su vida, -Eh… Están bajo la ciudad… -dijo.

\- ¿Dónde exactamente?

-No, no lo sé, solo sé que bajaron por las alcantarillas -Borg intentó darle la menor información posible.

-Será suficiente… El ninja puede ir con un grupo de nindroids y los hallará en poco tiempo… -inhala, -Trae las espadas restantes… No falles.

Jay le entrega la tecno espada al encapuchado blanco, -Como usted ordene -habla él y da media vuelta para irse.

Cole volvió a intentar levantarse, pero seguía sin lograrlo, así que optó por hablar, - ¡Jay! ¡Tienes que reaccionar! ¡Este no eres tú!

Jay se detuvo al oír a Cole, pero se quedó dándole la espalda, -Este soy yo ahora, Cole…Es mucho mejor así -dice y se va.

Cole le ve irse y suspira pesadamente. Se sentía impotente al ver a Jay así y no poder hacer nada más que mirar cómo se alejaba.

-Y tú, ninja negro… No te vas hasta que él vuelva… No quiero que le interrumpas…


	3. 3- Enfrentándolo

Los ninjas lograron dar con Skales, justo frente a la puerta de la tumba donde los Serpentine habían sido atrapados. Luego de un tenso reencuentro y la mención de una supuesta maldición, el general Serpentine dejó entrar al grupo para que conocieran dicha leyenda.

-Después de una humilde pelea con esos indestructibles guerreros de piedra, hicimos las pases con nuestro bélico pasado... -habla Skales, -Encontramos la forma de mejorar como grupo.

Mientras seguían a Skales, los ninjas notaron a algunas serpientes hablando sobre modales por ahí.

-Algunas serpientes se reformaron -empieza Kai, -Pero puede haber una manzana podrida... Los fang-pyres tienen escamas blancas, ¿no?

-Algunas... -sisea Skales, - ¿Esto es por el disco desaparecido?

-Esto es por el Gran Tirano -habla Nya.

\- ¡Oh, el Gran Tirano! Que bueno que nos perdimos de ese desastre... No, no deseamos involucrarnos en los asuntos de arriba -la familia de Skales se acerca a él, -Como pueden ver... Nos dedicamos a lo nuestro... Solo queremos lo mejor para la siguiente generación -finaliza poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su hijo, Skales Jr.

Luego de eso, se separa y guía a los ninjas a sentarse alrededor de una fogata.

-Tomen asiento -dice Skales, -Quizás aprendan una que otra cosa sobre su preciado Maestro Dorado.

Kai, Zane, Nya y Pixal toman asiento donde se les indicó. Nya, que estaba sentada al lado de Kai, le habló:

\- ¿Cómo crees que vaya Cole? -pregunta ella en un susurro.

-No lo sé, esperemos que bien... -responde Kai de la misma manera.

Nya suspira pesadamente y Kai le soba la espalda.

-Sé que te preocupa Jay, pero lo recuperaremos... Deja que Cole se preocupe de eso, tenemos que atender esto también -dice Kai y Nya asiente.

En eso, el ex general de la tribu Venomari, Acidicus, se acercó a ellos, portando un cetro verde.

-Hola, pequeños -sisea Acidicus, y el grupo voltea a él, -y terrestres camuflados... ¿Desean aprender sobre la maldición del Maestro Dorado?

El grupo asiente en silencio.

Acidicus se acerca a la fogata, -Entonces acérquense todos...

_"Cuando el Primer Maestro del Spinjitsu creó Ninjago, en la profundidad, creó a los Serpentine. Desde el amanecer, nuestros ancestros sabían de la maldición del Maestro dorado: cuando alguien tuviera un poder igual al del Primer Maestro del Spinjitsu, surgiría y daría paso al último ocaso. Sin ningún adversario equivalente, su poder no tendría rival. Su reino destructivo cambiará la faz de la tierra y no se detendrá hasta que cada hombre, mujer y serpentine sea esclavizado bajo su control"_

-¿Se refiere a Lloyd? -pregunta Zane, a lo que Kai se encoje de hombros.

Luego, Acidicus continuó contando la profecía.

_"Los Serpentine trataron advertirles a los terrestres, pero no hicieron caso, creyeron que éramos el enemigo, aunque solo queríamos evitar la profecía del terrible reinado del Maestro Dorado. Cuando el Gran Devorador no pudo asustar a los creyentes bajo tierra, nosotros tuvimos que refugiarnos bajo tierra, prometiendo no volver jamás. Incluso ahora, el final es inevitable"._

Terminado el relato, el grupo intercambió miradas, sin saber realmente qué decir.

Zane miró a Acidicus, -Gracias por contarnos esto -habla él.

-Supongo que querrán un momento para conversar entre ustedes -dice Skales y repta hasta Acidicus, -Los dejaremos para que lo hagan con tranquilidad.

Dicho eso, ambas serpientes se retiran.

-No puede ser que crean que Lloyd es el Maestro Dorado -dice Kai.

-No quiero sonar pesimista, pero él es el hijo de Lord Garmadon -dice Zane.

-Pero aún me pregunto -empieza Nya, -Si ninguno de ellos tomó el disco duro, ¿quién más pudo ser?

\- ¡Nos están atacando! ¡Protejan a los niños! -se escucha una serpiente exclamar.

Casi al instante, varios nindroids aparecieron en el lugar, armados con espadas y avanzando rápidamente por el lugar. Los serpentine rápidamente empezaron a tomar a los más jóvenes para resguardarlos del ataque.

-Oh, no, nindroids -habla Zane.

-Estas tostadoras no saben cuándo parar -habla Nya.

Un nindroid encapuchado entró al final del grupo y puso un dispositivo en una de las paredes, activándolo apenas estuvo instalado. Luego volteó a ver al grupo de ninjas, sin bajarse la capucha aún.

-Nunca creí que lo diría, pero... ¡Protejan a los serpentine! -exclama Kai.

Skales se acercó a Zane, - ¡¿Qué maldad han traído aquí?! -pregunta él, molesto.

-Lo siento mucho -responde Zane, -No sabíamos que nos seguían.

Kai y Zane sacan sus tecno espadas, mientras que Nya sacaba un abanico de metal. Luego los tres se dividen para pelear contra los nindroids y frenar su ataque.

Mientras tanto, el nindroid encapuchado empezaba a caminar por alrededor, observándolos.

Kai frena el ataque de un nindroid con su tecno espada, pero nota que esta no se activa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no se activa? -habla él.

Zane bloquea a otro nindroid con su tecno espada y nota también que esta no se activa, -Algo sucede con las tecno espadas.

Durante el momento de distracción, el nindroid logra derribar a Zane. Voltea y nota como este estaba listo para darle un espadazo y sube los brazos para cubrirse, solo para ser salvado por Pixal al último momento. Ella salta y derriba al nindroid de una patada.

Zane le ve con una sonrisa, -Gracias -dice y se levanta con ayuda de Pixal.

-Creo que tengo una idea de por qué pueden estar fallando -habla Pixal respecto a las tecno espadas, -Debe haber algo bloqueándolas, son espadas tecnológicas después de todo.

Los nindroids rodean a ambos y vuelven a unirse de los brazos para hacer spinjitsu y atacarlos.

\- ¿Un bloqueo tecnológico? -pregunta Zane mientras continuaban atacando.

-Así es -responde Pixal.

Ambos se detienen al derrotar a los nindroids que los rodeaban y Kai llega junto a ellos.

\- ¿Un bloqueo dicen? ¿Por eso no funcionan? -pregunta él.

-Es lo más lógico -responde ella.

-Busca ese bloqueo, a ver si podemos activar las tecno espadas y usarlas -dice Zane.

-Muy bien -dice Pixal y se separa de ellos para buscar.

\- ¡Iré contigo! -exclama Nya, derriba a un nindroid y la sigue.

-Nosotros debemos frenar al resto como se pueda -dice Zane, volviendo a empuñar su tecno espada para atacar.

-Si tan solo supiéramos qué los impulsa, podríamos detenerlos -dice Kai.

Varios nindroids se les acercaban, viéndose obligados a pelear de vuelta. Con la fuerza suficiente, lograban dejarlos inactivos al darles un golpe en sus visores, pero aun así seguían siendo demasiado para ellos.

Kai forcejeaba contra uno, mientras intentaba alejar a otros a patadas, -No creo que aguantemos tanto aquí -exclama Kai.

-Debemos hacerlo -exclama Zane de vuelta, mientras forcejeaba contra dos nindroids.

\- ¡Son muy fuertes!

En eso, el nindroid encapuchado se acercaba a Kai por detrás. Otro par de nindroids se unieron al que peleaba contra Kai y lograron derribarlo de un empujón. El ninja rojo cayó de espaldas, soltando la tecno espada en el proceso.

-Estos nindroids no dejan de darme una paliza... -habla él para sí, se voltea para tomar la tecno espada, pero el nindroid encapuchado la pisa antes de que él la alcance, - ¿Huh?

El nindroid toma rápidamente la tecno espada.

\- ¡Hey! Dame eso – exclama Kai, se pone de pie y se abalanza sobre el nindroid, solo para recibir una descarga eléctrica de él y volver a caer al suelo.

Zane volteó a verlo, - ¡Kai! -empujó a los nindroids que peleaban contra él y corrió hacia su compañero.

Kai le mira, aún algo débil por la descarga eléctrica recibida, -Los... Los nindroids no hacen eso... - dice.

Zane voltea al encapuchado y corre hacia él, decidido a atacar. El nindroid le ve acercarse, empuña bien la tecno espada de Kai y hace spinjitsu para atacarlo.

Y es en ese momento en que ambos ninjas ven el spinjitsu eléctrico color azul, que comprenden quién estaba bajo esa capucha. Zane es rápidamente alcanzado por dicho spinjitsu al haberse distraído y luego es arrojado junto a Kai, sin la tecno espada en sus manos.

Kai se arrodilla, mientras que Zane se apoya con los codos para elevarse y ver mejor al nindroid, quien había detenido su spinjitsu y portaba ambas tecno espadas, dándole la espalda a ambos.

-No puede ser él... -musita Kai.

El nindroid se saca la capucha y ambos logran reconocer los rulos de color cobrizo de su amigo.

-Jay... -dice Zane al aire.

Jay voltea a ambos, sonriéndoles, mientras colgaba ambas tecno espadas a su espalda. Luego se lleva una mano al visor que tenía puesto sobre su ojo derecho, el cual cubría la mitad de su cabeza.

-Ya están las Tecno Espadas en mi poder -dice en voz alta.

Los nindroids del lugar se detuvieron súbitamente tras las palabras de Jay. Guardaron sus espadas y comenzaron a retirarse. Kai y Zane veían cómo los nindroids volvían por dónde habían entrado.

-Solo necesitaba una distracción para llegar a ustedes y quitarles las espadas... -habla Jay, -No tienen que preocuparse de los nindroids ya.

Kai se dejó llevar por el enojo y saltó hacia Jay en un intento de recuperar las Tecno Espadas. Jay le vio acercarse y estiró ambos brazos para frenar a Kai. Ambos forcejearon por unos instantes, hasta que Jay volvió a darle una descarga eléctrica al ninja rojo. Cuando este quedó debilitado por el ataque, Jay lo arrojó hacia un costado.

\- ¡Kai! -exclama Zane y va a correr donde él, para ser frenado por un agarre en su hombro. Volteó a ver y se da cuenta que es la mano de Jay la que lo tiene agarrado.

Pero esta vez, tanto el visor como el ojo descubierto de Jay habían cambiado de color. La luz roja del visor fue reemplazada por una luz morada, mientras que el ojo de Jay era completamente una mezcla de amarillo y naranja, justo como el ojo del Gran Tirano digital.

-Tonto nindroide -habla Jay, pero son dos voces las que salen a la vez, la suya y la del Gran Tirano. Estaba hablando a través de Jay, -Estás ayudando al bando incorrecto.

Zane vaciló un momento, escuchar al Gran Tirano, pero ver a Jay era algo que definitivamente nunca se imaginó que pasaría, -Gran Tirano -habló él finalmente, -No vas a ganar... Lo evitaremos, ya verás... Y tampoco dejaremos que tengas a Jay por mucho tiempo.

La risa del Gran Tirano opacó casi en su totalidad la risa de Jay, -Ya he ganado... -ríe de nuevo, -Sin saberlo me guiaron hasta el ninja dorado... Esto solo fue una distracción, además de usar a tu amigo para... Tomar sus Tecno Espadas... No tienen oportunidad... No alcanzarán a su preciado ninja y no podrán borrarme del disco duro... Jaque mate, ninjas...

Jay empujó a Zane bruscamente y este último se tropezó, pero mantuvo el equilibrio para no caer al suelo.

-Nos vemos... -dice Jay. Esta vez solo su voz se oyó, mientras su ojo y su visor volvía a retomar su color rojo. Luego, se pone la capucha y se aleja rápidamente.

Zane volteó a ver por donde se fue, pero lo perdió de vista casi al instante. Se quedó mirando un momento, hasta que sintió que le tocaban el hombro, sobresaltándose. Volteó y vio que era Kai quien se apoyaba en él.

\- ¿Dónde está Jay? – pregunta Kai.

-Huyó... Con nuestras Tecno Espadas... -responde Zane.

Kai suspira pesadamente, -No puedo creer que esto acaba de pasar... Jamás creí ver a Jay... Así...

-Lo deben estar controlando... Él tiene ojos azules, pero ahora se veía de color rojo... Justo como la luz del visor de nindroid que tiene puesto.

-Los nindroids funcionaban sin problemas... ¿Crees que...?

-En efecto, Jay los impulsa.

-Pero ¿cómo puede impulsar a tantos al mismo tiempo? No es tan poderoso.

Zane guardó silencio un momento, recordando lo que había pasado en el depósito el día de ayer. Como Jay había sido capaz de invocar un relámpago de gran magnitud, que pulverizó un nindroid por completo apenas lo tocó.

Kai interpretó el silencio de Zane como una negación a su comentario previo, -Jay es capaz de mucho más de lo que nosotros conocemos, ¿verdad?

-Me temo que sí, Kai... Llego a creer, no, es más, sé muy bien que Jay es capaz de darle energía a la ciudad completa si él lo desea...

-Es por eso que se lo llevaron... -Kai piensa, - ¿Cómo supo el Gran Tirano que Jay tenía tanta energía? Apenas aquí tú lo sabías.

-Digamos que hubo un evento en el depósito ayer... Cuando enfrentábamos nindroids, Jay generó una tormenta eléctrica que se condensó en un rayo de gran magnitud... De seguro el encapuchado o el Sensei debieron comentárselo al Gran Tirano.

-Wow... No debería estar sorprendido, Jay es ninja del rayo... Pero jamás lo habíamos visto generar uno tal cual, solo electricidad.

-Uno va evolucionando con los poderes...

Kai asiente y luego jadea, asustando a Zane.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Kai?

-Si Jay vino aquí y nos enfrentó... ¿Dónde está Cole?

Zane jadea, -Oh, no... Hay que buscarlo.

Ambos se reúnen rápidamente con Nya y Pixal, quienes ya habían acabado con el aparato que bloqueaba las Tecno Espadas. Comentaron rápidamente sobre el encuentro con Jay y lo que habían hablado respecto a él después.

-Si Jay estuvo aquí, Cole no debió llegar a él -dice Nya y luego jadea, -Se fue a meter a la Torre Borg, donde está el Gran Tirano, ¿y si le hicieron algo?

-Calma, hermana, iremos por él -dice Kai, -tenemos que hacerlo, no perderemos a uno más.

-Hay que volver a la superficie -dice Zane.

Luego de haberse despedido de Skales y haber agradecido la información dada, los cuatro volvieron a las alcantarillas y tomaron el mismo camino de regreso. Guardaron silencio durante todo el camino, aún impactados por el reciente encuentro con Jay.

Nya no lo vio precisamente, pero, aun así, se sentía abrumada. No podía imaginar que Jay estuviera en el bando contrario, le costaba creer que ayudara al Gran Tirano, aunque fuera contra su voluntad. El solo hecho de pensar en él usando uno de los uniformes de esos nindroids la hacía sentir mal, Jay no merecía eso. Y se hacía peor pensando que todo se hubiera evitado de no ser por haber creado el conflicto entre Cole y Jay solo porque decidió dejarse influenciar por una máquina en vez de confiar en sí misma.

Estuvo todo el camino pensando en eso una y otra vez.

La voz de Zane la sacó de sus pensamientos, - ¡Cole!

Nya alzó la cabeza y vio como Zane y su hermano corrían, deteniéndose frente a un bulto en el suelo. Apresuró el paso junto a Pixal y notó que en realidad ese bulto era Cole, acostado de espaldas e inconsciente. Corrió para llegar junto a ellos.

Zane revisaba a Cole, - No tiene heridas de gravedad visibles, no parece que haya sangrado de ningún lado tampoco... -le movió la cabeza para revisar y luego pasó una de sus manos por ella, sintiendo un leve bulto en el costado, bajo el cabello, -Hematoma, lo golpearon para aturdirlo.

-No parece que le hayan hecho algo como a Jay -dice Kai.

-No, pero algo hicieron con él... La cosa es ¿qué? Y, ¿por qué lo dejaron acá?

-Mejor esperamos a que él despierte y nos lo diga -dice Nya.

-Además, lo necesitamos despierto para la siguiente movida -dice Kai.

Zane asiente y luego se sienta a un lado de Cole, a esperar a que despertara. Los otros aprovecharon el momento para sentarse también y pensar, en especial para digerir bien lo ocurrido en el hogar de los Serpentine.


	4. 4- La última oportunidad

El grupo estaba reunido fuera del jet en el que llegaron, la Torre Borg seguía sin ser un lugar seguro. Zane salió del jet a reunirse con el resto.

-La Tecno Espada de Jay ya no está -dice él.

-Genial... La olvidamos y ahora la recuperó -dice Cole.

-El Gran Tirano tiene las cuatro Tecno Espadas en su poder, no tenemos manera de borrarlo, Borg está prisionero otra vez y no tenemos noticias de Lloyd y Garmadon -dice Kai y suspira, -Esto es magnífico...

-Y el Gran Tirano tiene energía a su disposición gracias a Jay... Estamos totalmente desventajados -dice Zane.

-No pude hacerle frente a Jay -habla Cole suavemente, casi apenado, -Me tomó por sorpresa...

-A todos, hermano -dice Kai, -A todos.

-Aun así, debemos intentar algo para detener al Gran Tirano -dice Zane, -Hay que pensar, no nos podemos rendir.

Los cinco guardaron silencio mientras pensaban como proseguir. Nadie estaba seguro de qué hacer, el Gran Tirano los había dejado en jaque.

-Hay que ir a la Torre Borg -habla Cole de repente.

-¿Qué? -exclama Kai, -Sabes que el Gran Tirano está ahí, ¿no? Es más, allá te atacaron.

-Sí, pero las Tecno Espadas están ahí, podríamos recuperarlas -explica Cole, -No parece tener a Lloyd aún, hay oportunidad... Además, Jay también está ahí, tampoco lo podemos dejar atrás.

Zane piensa, -Va a ser peligroso, todo el ejército debe estar ahí.

-Pues somos ninjas, hallaremos el modo de entrar en silencio.

El ruido del radio del jet los interrumpió, junto con una voz entrecortada por la estática. Zane rápidamente corrió hacia el jet y subió a la parte del piloto, para responder por el radio. El grupo lo siguió y se quedó afuera, para oír.

-¿Aló? ¿Quién está ahí? -pregunta Zane.

Hubo algo de estática por unos instantes más, hasta que una voz pudo oírse claramente del otro lado del radio.

-¿Zane? ¿Eres tú? -habla la voz.

-¿Sensei Garmadon? -dice Zane, reconociendo la voz. Los otros se miraron.

-Sí... Oh, por Ninjago, es bueno oír a uno de ustedes.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Está Lloyd con usted?

-Me temo que no, por eso los intentaba contactar... -empieza Garmadon, -Estoy en una aldea costera, nos hallaron... El Gran Tirano y Pythor se llevaron a Lloyd, estoy seguro de que iniciarán la extracción en cualquier momento.

-Un momento, ¿Pythor? -habla Kai, -Creí que estaba muerto.

-Debió sobrevivir, igual que el Sensei -dice Cole.

-¿Será él el encapuchado? -pregunta Pixal.

-Pero Pythor no tiene escamas blancas -dice Nya.

-Ahora sí las tiene -habla Garmadon, -Efecto secundario del veneno del Gran Devorador.

-Entonces sí lo es -dice Kai.

-Él se llevó a Jay y ahora a Lloyd -dice Cole, molesto.

-¿Tienen a Jay? -pregunta Garmadon.

-Larga historia y no tenemos tiempo ahora que ellos tienen a Lloyd -dice Zane, -Gracias por avisar – voltea a los otros, -Necesitamos movernos ya si queremos evitar esto.

-Necesitamos las Tecno Espadas -dice Cole, -El disco duro estaba en la Torre Borg, las espadas también lo están, es la opción más viable.

-Pero la Torre va a estar resguardada -dice Kai, -Necesitamos un plan de respaldo.

De pronto, esferas de color dorado empezaron a aparecer por el aire, en las calles.

-¿Qué son esas cosas? -pregunta Nya.

-Es poder dorado -dice Zane, -El Gran Tirano debe de haber empezado la transferencia de poder.

Los mecas de las calles se encendieron otra vez y empezaron a levantarse, uno a uno. La energía poco a poco regresaba al resto de la ciudad.

-¡Rápido! Suban a la parte de atrás del jet -dice Zane y pulsa un botón, abriendo una compuerta.

Los otros cuatro corren a subirse y luego la puerta se cierra. Estaban en la parte de carga, que por suerte era amplia. Hasta el fondo, notaron una pantalla, que luego se encendió, mostrando el rostro de Zane. Era la manera que tenían para comunicarse con la cabina.

-Nuestro jet pasará desapercibido, pero lo ideal es no quedarnos tanto tiempo -dice Zane.

-Tenemos menos tiempo del que esperábamos -dice Nya.

-Insisto, las Tecno Espadas -dice Cole.

-Pero el Gran Tirano tiene a Lloyd ya, también debemos evitar la transferencia -dice Kai.

-Tengo una idea -dice Pixal, -Dividámonos de nuevo, unos van por las Tecno Espadas y el resto intentará dar con el Gran Tirano para detener la transferencia.

-Buena idea -dice Zane, -Podemos usar el jet para viajar y buscarlo -luego baja la mirada al radio, -¿Sigue ahí, Sensei Garmadon?

-Sí, Zane -responde Garmadon.

-¿Sabe dónde tienen a Lloyd?

-Nos encontraron con el Dragón Mecánico, ahí lo tienen.

-Muy bien -luego habla al resto, -Iré con Pixal a buscar a Garmadon y luego el meca dragón.

-Yo iré por las Tecno Espadas -dice Cole, -Y por Jay.

-Iré contigo -dice Nya.

-Los acompañaré también, me necesitarán más en la Torre Borg que buscando en el jet -dice Kai.

-Entonces está decidido -dice Zane, -Los dejaré en la Torre Borg antes de irnos a por Garmadon.

Zane hace despegar el jet y lo eleva lo suficiente para que los mecas no los alcanzaran. Luego se dirige a la Torre Borg. Mientras avanzaban, Nya llama el traje del Samurai con su brazalete.

-Zane, déjanos a unas cuadras de la torre -dice Nya, -Así evitamos llamar la atención, en especial por mi traje, debo cambiarme primero.

-Entendido -responde Zane.

Zane aterriza el jet detrás de un edificio, a metros de la Torre Borg. Por la posición, estaban ocultos de la vista de la Torre. La compuerta se abre de nuevo y los cuatro bajan.

-Estaremos en contacto -dice Pixal y sube como copiloto en la cabina junto a Zane.

El mech del Samurai X aterrizó frente a los otros tres. Nya subió y tomó su traje para cambiarse. Una vez que estuvo lista, mandó el mech de regreso a la cueva.

Mientras ocurría todo eso, alguien los miraba, escondido, muy cerca de ahí.

-Ya estamos, hay que ir a la Torre Borg -dice Cole y empieza a caminar, con los otros dos detrás.

Cuando se dieron la vuelta, quien los miraba salió de su escondite: Tech Wu. Aprovechó el momento y subió rápidamente a la parte de carga del jet, que Zane aún no cerraba.

Cole le hace un gesto con la mano a Zane cuando pasan al lado de la cabina. Zane le devuelve el gesto y oprime el botón para cerrar la parte de carga del jet. Luego, el jet se eleva y se aleja.

Los tres recorrieron las calles lo más sigilosos posible, evadiendo los mechs de seguridad que se habían encendido. Pronto, estuvieron a las puertas de la Torre Borg. Viendo que no había nindroids fuera, entraron al vestíbulo y se escondieron rápidamente.

Desde el escondite, notaron que el vestíbulo también estaba vacío.

-No me gusta esto... -musita Kai, -Si el disco duro y las espadas están aquí, hay muy poco resguardo.

-Mejor para nosotros -habla Cole de la misma manera.

-No lo sé, es sospechoso -susurra Nya, -Quizás quieren que entremos por alguna razón.

-Ya estamos aquí, hay que intentarlo -insiste Cole.

-Bien... ¿Alguna idea de dónde empezar a buscar? -pregunta Kai, -Hay 100 pisos aquí, tienen muchas opciones para esconderlas.

-No hay manera de rastrearlas -dice Nya, -Tendrá que ser una búsqueda manual y rápida, antes de que la transferencia acabe.

-Empecemos piso por piso -dice Cole.

Los tres vuelven a asomarse de su escondite, sin ver ningún nindroid aún. Luego caminan apegados a la pared del vestíbulo, para llamar menos la atención, hasta la puerta de las escaleras. Entraron de a uno y subieron al segundo piso.

Salieron con el mayor silencio posible, hallando el pasillo oscuro y vacío. Avanzaron por él en silencio, mirando a todos lados, hasta llegar a la única puerta del lugar.

-Una mirada rápida y seguimos -susurra Cole y los hermanos responden asintiendo con la cabeza.

Cole abre la puerta, dando paso a una habitación con grandes ventanales hacia un costado, que daban hacia el vestíbulo. Además de la luz que entraba por dichos ventanales, había luces en la pared paralela, iguales al resto del edificio.

Nada parecía fuera de lo común.

Cole avanzó con sigilo, notando que la habitación continuaba más allá de lo que sus ojos veían desde ahí. Los hermanos lo siguieron de la misma manera. Llegando hasta el fondo, notó que la habitación torcía a la derecha y, al fondo de ese nuevo espacio descubierto, se vislumbraba un brillo dorado.

Rápidamente reconocieron las Tecno Espadas, colgadas de la pared.

Cole iba a avanzar a ellas, pero Kai le frena, sujetándolo del hombro.

-Espera, esto es demasiado fácil -dice el ninja rojo, -debe haber una trampa.

-Kai tiene razón -habla Nya, -Hay que tener cuidado.

Nya saca un par de bombas de humo, las activa y las desliza por el suelo del pasillo, en busca de láseres. El humo rápidamente se elevó, pero ningún láser fue hallado.

Solo entonces, los tres avanzaron hasta las Tecno Espadas. Los tres se detuvieron frente a ellas y las miraron.

-¿Y ahora? -pregunta Kai.

-Intentamos tomarlas -dice Cole y extiende lentamente su mano a una de ellas.

Los hermanos vieron a Cole en silencio. El ninja negro continuó acercando su mano con lentitud, solo para frenarse a unos centímetros de la espada, al notar que una red de láseres se activó frente a ellas.

-Ahí está la trampa -dice Kai.

-Y aquí tienen la segunda trampa -se oye detrás de ellos.

Los tres reconocieron la voz instantáneamente y voltearon, con temor de no estar equivocados. Efectivamente, Jay estaba al final del pasillo, observándolos con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y un grupo de nindroids detrás de él.

-Les dije, era demasiado fácil -dice Kai.

Jay soltó una risa y los nindroids empezaron a avanzar hacia los tres.

Nya saca las dos espadas que llevaba a la espalda y le pasa una a cada ninja, -Frénenlos hasta que logre desactivar esos láseres, tomaremos las Tecno Espadas y saldremos -dice.

Cada uno tomó una espada y avanzaron unos pasos, cubriendo el paso hacia las Tecno Espadas. Nya buscó un panel cerca de ellas y lo abrió, para luego empezar a manipular dentro e intentar desactivar la red de protección.

-No parecen ser muchos -dice Kai y comienza a atacar a algunos con la espada, para hacerlos retroceder.

-No digas eso o invocarás más -dice Cole, peleando también.

Kai y Cole lograban mantener a los nindroids lejos de Nya, ganando tiempo para poder recuperar las Tecno Espadas. En lo que ambos estaban concentrados en eso, Jay empezó a avanzar por un costado, evadiendo la pelea, con la intención de llegar hasta Nya y detenerla.

Aunque Cole rápidamente notó que se estaba moviendo. Tomó a un nindroid cercano y lo arrojó conta la pared, justo frente a Jay, obligándolo a detenerse.

-¡Hey! -exclama Jay.

-Lo siento, amigo, no puedo permitir que nos detengas -dice Cole, toma a otro nindroid y lo arroja hacia él.

Jay retrocede rápidamente para evitar que el nindroid le golpeara. Luego vio otro, que también alcanzó a esquivar. Luego otro, y otro, y otro. Cole continuaba lanzado los nindroids hacia él, obligándolo a retroceder, hasta que estuvo de nuevo al principio del pasillo.

-¡Nya! ¿Cómo vas? -pregunta Kai, mientras forcejeaba contra un nindroid.

Nya continuaba moviendo cosas en el panel, -Ya casi lo desactivo, solo unos momentos más -responde ella.

-No sé cuánto tiempo los podamos contener, en especial a Jay.

Jay los miró por unos instantes y luego decidió acercarse por el otro costado. Caminó para cambiarse de lado, pero tampoco logró hacerlo, gracias a que un nindroid pasó volando justo frente a él, llegando a romper el ventanal y caer al vestíbulo. Jay se asomó por la ventana rota y vio al nindroid en el suelo.

Kai miró a Cole, -¡Pudiste botar a Jay al primer piso! -exclama él.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No calculé bien mi fuerza! -exclama Cole de vuelta.

-¡Se notó!

Nya pulsó unos últimos botones en el panel y los láseres se desactivaron, -¡Lo hice! -exclama ella y tomó las Tecno Espadas rápidamente.

Jay volteó rápidamente a ella y se encaminó velozmente hacia ellos, entre los nindroids esta vez. Cole apartó a Kai hacia atrás y luego golpeó el suelo con el puño, generando una onda sísmica que derribó a los nindroids y a Jay casi al instante.

-Camino despejado, ¡vámonos! -exclama Kai, toma dos de las Tecno Espadas que cargaba Nya y empieza a correr hacia el otro lado del pasillo, evitando los nindroids.

Nya le siguió de cerca y Cole por detrás de ella. En medio de la huida, Cole siente que le agarran el tobillo y tropieza, amortiguando su caída con las manos y soltando la espada. Volteó la cabeza y vio que era Jay quien lo había sujetado.

-Las cosas en realidad no son así de fáciles -dice él, -no van a lograr lo que se proponen -ríe, -no van a poder detenerlo, no está a su alcance.

Cole lo miró en silencio, titubeante. ¿Era acaso buen momento para quedarse e intentar recuperarle? Las Tecno Espadas tenían prioridad en la misión, pero Jay...

Jay era una prioridad para Cole.

Cole puso su mano sobre la de Jay brevemente, pero luego la apartó, así como también zafó la mano de Jay de su tobillo.

-Lo siento mucho, Jay -se disculpa Cole, algo apenado, -Volveré por ti, lo prometo.

Cole se levantó rápidamente, recogió la espada y corrió, para alcanzar a los otros dos. Jay se levantó y simplemente le vio irse, sin moverse de su lugar.

El ninja negro llegó al vestíbulo y se reunió con los hermanos.

-Necesitamos el disco duro, ¡ya! -exclama Kai.

-Pero ¿en dónde está? -pregunta Nya, -Cyrus dijo que lo robaron, pero, aun así, el Gran Tirano permanecía aquí.

-Está en el sótano -dice Cole, -El encapuchado, el Gran Tirano, Cryptor... Todos ellos se movían allá abajo.

-Hay que ir, antes de que los nindroids de Jay nos alcancen -dice Kai.

Cole los guía a las escaleras para bajar al sótano. Al llegar, debieron guiarse con la poca luz que había en el pasillo. Empezaron a abrir cada puerta que hallaban, en busca del disco, pero no hallaban mucho, solo cuartos vacíos.

Después de varias puertas, Nya abre una, hallando finalmente algo, aunque no precisamente lo que esperaban. Solo había una camilla de metal en el lugar. Pero algo más captó la atención de la samurai por el rabillo de su ojo: ropa.

Nya se acercó y notó que eran un pantalón azul y una polera gris, lo que Jay estaba usando cuando se lo llevaron.

Ella jadeó al reconocer las prendas y las tomó para llevárselas. Luego salió de la habitación.

-¡Hallé algo! -oyeron a Kai y tanto Cole como Nya se reunieron con él.

Los tres se encontraron en un cuarto con dos tanques llenos de agua. Estos eran la principal fuente de luz del lugar. Además, había un panel de control en el lugar.

-Parece el centro de control -dice Cole, -Debe estar aquí.

Los tres avanzan al panel, pero no encuentran el disco duro. Revisaron todo el lugar, pero no había rastro de él.

-No está aquí -dice Nya, y luego ve como una pantalla se enciende en el panel.

Se da cuenta que este tenía algo escrito y alcanza a leer: " _demasiado tarde_ ".

-Miren esto -habla ella y los otros dos se acercan a ver la pantalla.

-Demasiado tarde -lee Kai.

-Oh, no -musita Cole, -A eso se refería.

-¿Quién se refería a qué? -pregunta Nya.

-Jay... Allá arriba alcanzó a decirme que no lo íbamos a detener, que no estaba a nuestro alcance.

El texto de la pantalla cambió, leyéndose esta vez " _yo dije que no sería fácil. Jaque mate, ninjas, otra vez_ ". Pronto comprendieron que Jay les estaba oyendo.

Kai golpeó el panel con la Tecno Espada de Jay, rompiendo la pantalla -Hay que salir de aquí, rápido.


	5. 5- Salvando a Jay

-Okay, la segunda mitad del plan fracasó rotundamente -habla Kai, mientras los tres corrían por el pasillo del sótano, en dirección a las escaleras, -Debemos salir de aquí antes de que nos atrapen y contactar a Zane.

-¡No! Hay que volver por Jay -exclama Cole.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Con las Tecno Espadas en nuestro poder? ¡No, nos estaríamos arriesgando!

-¡¿Arriesgando qué?! ¡El disco duro no está aquí, no sirven!

-¡Zane podría hallar otra manera de usarlas!

Los tres salieron al vestíbulo, pero solo Kai y Nya siguieron avanzando. Cole, por su parte, se detuvo en medio y volteó hacia arriba, notando el ventanal roto. Muy brevemente, logró ver la silueta de Jay, o eso creyó él.

Kai y Nya notaron que Cole no los seguía, a pasos de estar fuera.

-No puede ser, ¿estaba hablando en serio? -dice Kai.

-Sí va a ir por Jay, yo iré también -dice Nya y va donde Cole.

Kai suspira y la sigue.

Cole ve a los otros dos acercarse, -Necesito ir por Jay, no me van a detener esta vez.

-Yo no vengo a detenerte -dice Nya, -voy a ir contigo.

-Chicos, chicos, teníamos una misión -dice Kai, -tenemos que irnos para hablar con Zane.

-Yo necesito ir por Jay, no lo dejaré atrás, estoy muy cerca -Cole piensa, -Yo me quedo y ustedes dos vayan, tiene las Tecno Espadas. Si Zane les da una idea de cómo usarlas de alguna manera, lo mejor es que estén los dos para hacerlo.

-Pero -habla Nya, -yo estoy preocupada por él también.

-Esto es culpa mía, yo le grité y por eso se fue, debo enmendarlo.

-No, es culpa mía, estaban peleando por mí y por lo que dije de la pareja perfecta, jamás debí haber dudado.

-No es momento de echarse la culpa -dice Kai y le pone una mano en el hombro a Nya, -Voy a necesitarte si logramos hacer funcionar estas cosas, deja que Cole se encargue... Yo sé que podrá.

Nya mira a Kai y luego a Cole, vacilando, luego suspira y ve a su hermano de nuevo, -Está bien.

Kai le brinda una sonrisa y luego se dirige con rapidez hacia afuera.

Nya mira a Cole una última vez, -Lo siento mucho, Cole... -empieza, apenada, -por hacerlos pelear y... No mereces perderlo solo por esta tontería.

Cole asiente, -Podremos hablar mejor de esto después, pero tranquila, sé que es genuina tu disculpa.

Nya suspira, -Y dile a Jay que lo siento mucho también, por favor.

-Lo haré -dice suavemente.

Nya da media vuelta y corre hacia la salida, para reunirse con su hermano. Cole vuelve a voltear hacia el ventanal roto y esta vez sí estaba seguro de ver la silueta de Jay ahí, la cual pronto se alejó del borde y desapareció.

-No te preocupes, Jay, prometí volver por ti y estoy cumpliendo mi promesa.

Cole corrió de nuevo a las escaleras, subiendo al segundo piso con rapidez. Volvió al mismo cuarto donde habían peleado por las Tecno Espadas. Justo al fondo del pasillo vio a Jay de pie, dándole la espalda. Cole inhaló y se acercó a él, lentamente.

-¿Jay? -habla Cole suavemente, estirando su mano hacia él.

Antes de poder poner su mano sobre él, Jay alza la suya y le toma de la muñeca, sobresaltando a Cole e impidiéndole completar su acción. Luego, el ninja azul volteó la cabeza hacia el otro ninja, dejando a Cole ver como su visor brillaba morado en vez de rojo, además de notar el cambio en el ojo izquierdo de Jay, reconociendo los colores del Gran Tirano con horror.

-Has vuelto por tu ninja azul, ¿no es verdad? -habla Jay, con la voz del Gran Tirano predominando sobre la suya.

Cole vaciló un momento al oír al Gran Tirano hablar a través de Jay, -Sal de él, maldito.

Jay rio, aunque su risa fue opacada por la del Gran Tirano, -Tranquilo... Mis intenciones no son quedarme en él, solo lo tomé un momento para hablar contigo... No queda mucho tiempo, pronto la transferencia será completada y saldré al mundo real con un cuerpo propio otra vez.

Cole se zafa de su agarre, -Aún podemos detenerte -dice con seguridad, -los otros hallarán la manera.

-Si les alcanza el tiempo, claro...

Cole se quedó en silencio, pero mantuvo una expresión y postura firme ante el Gran Tirano.

-Aunque ese es el menor de tus preocupaciones ahora... Quien te preocupa es tu preciado ninja -el Gran Tirano ríe, -No te preocupes, te dejaré hablar con él, de seguro tienen mucho de qué hablar...

Los eventos del depósito volvieron a recorrer la mente de Cole de manera fugaz. Inhaló para mantener la compostura y enfrentarse a lo que sea que viniera de Jay, tenía que hacerle frente inevitablemente y era mejor hacerlo ahora que seguir prolongando la situación.

Jay volteó al final del pasillo, haciendo que Cole volteara también por inercia. Ambos vieron a Cryptor en el lugar, quien luego se escondió de la vista de ambos.

-Alguien debe vigilar al ninja mientras yo estoy ocupado en otro lado... -dice el Gran Tirano y luego vuelve a darle el control de su cuerpo a Jay.

Cole notó como el visor y el ojo de Jay volvían a ser rojos.

Mientras tanto, los hermanos habían logrado alejarse lo suficiente de la Torre Borg. Se escondieron de los mecas de seguridad en un edificio abandonado y subieron hasta la azotea.

Una vez arriba, dejaron las Tecno Espadas a un costado y luego Kai intenta contactar a Zane. Nya, por su parte, se acerca al borde de la azotea para ver hacia la Torre Borg. Estaba preocupada por ambos.

-Zane, soy yo, Kai -habla Kai y se queda en silencio, esperando una respuesta.

Un par de segundos de interferencia después oyó al nindroid por el comunicador:

-Kai -habla Zane, -¿Lo lograron?

-No... El disco duro no estaba en la Torre Borg, se lo llevaron otra vez -responde Kai. Nya se le acerca al oírlo hablar y Kai sacó el comunicador de su oído para que ella escuchara también.

-No puede ser... -musita Zane, -Tendremos que buscar sí o sí al Dragón Mecánico.

-¿Cómo van con eso? -pregunta Nya.

-Lo estamos rastreando -dice Zane, -Estamos en la aldea con Garmadon y casi obtenemos las coordenadas exactas del dragón. Apenas las tengamos, iremos tras él.

-¿Tienen las Tecno Espadas? -pregunta Pixal.

-Sí, las recuperamos -dice Kai.

-Puede que aún sirvan -dice Pixal.

-¿Cómo? -pregunta Zane.

-Dijeron que el disco duro ya no estaba en el lugar, significa que lo trasladaron para la transferencia.

Nya jadea, -Debe estar en el dragón, porque ahí está Lloyd.

-Exacto -dice Pixal.

-No alcanzaremos a llegar con ustedes -dice Kai, -Y tampoco hay tiempo de que vengan por nosotros y vuelvan por el dragón.

-Pero las Tecno Espadas transmiten señal -dice Zane, -si logran que la señal nos alcance, podríamos usarla con el jet.

Nya mira a su alrededor y ve una antena en la azotea donde están, -Podemos construir algo para transmitir la señal de las Tecno Espadas a ustedes, tenemos lo necesario aquí.

-Luego de recibirlo, usamos el jet para emitir la señal contra el dragón, debe ser suficiente para inhabilitar el disco duro y detener la transferencia -dice Pixal.

-Bien, hay que movernos -dice Zane, -construyan rápido lo necesario, nosotros también construiremos algo para recibir la señal, mientras buscamos al dragón.

-Ya suena como un plan, hay que hacerlo rápido -dice Kai y corta la transmisión, volviendo a poner su comunicador en su oído. Luego mira a Nya, -Yo te sigo.

Nya asiente, avanza hasta la antena y la observa. Kai se pone a su lado. Luego continuó viendo a su alrededor con atención.

-Muy bien, yo creo que podremos hacer algo -Nya voltea a Kai, -manos a la obra, hermano.

Cole y Jay, por su parte, habían comenzado a pelear. Jay lo atacó lanzando un puñetazo, con intención de golpear su rostro. Cole lo alcanzó a bloquear con uno de sus brazos, pero Jay continuó atacándolo. El ninja negro intentaba frenarlo sin golpearlo.

Entre puñetazos, Cole logró tomar el brazo de Jay y se lo dobló tras la espalda, deteniendo sus golpes y dándole tiempo para hablar:

-Jay, todo va a estar bien, vine por ti y no me iré sin ti -dice Cole.

Jay no respondió. Con su brazo libre logró darle un codazo a Cole en el abdomen, haciendo que este lo soltara. Luego golpeó una de sus rodillas e hizo que el ninja negro cayera de rodillas al suelo. Eso le dio tiempo a Jay de pararse detrás de él y rodear su cuello con uno de sus brazos, para luego tomarlo del pelo con su otra mano.

-No hace falta, Cole, todo está bien... -habla Jay, con una leve sonrisa maliciosa, una que había mantenido desde el momento en que cayó bajo el control del Gran Tirano, -El Gran Tirano me dio un lugar donde realmente me necesitaba, a diferencia de ti y del equipo... No tienes que preocuparte de mí.

Cole jadeó por la fuerza que Jay ejercía en el agarre del pelo. Luego fue su turno de zafarse de él, golpeando su costado con uno de sus codos. Jay se quejó y lo soltó, cosa que Cole aprovechó para levantarse, tomarlo de un brazo y arrojarlo para alejarlo.

Jay, quien no alcanzó a frenar a Cole, cayó rodando por el impulso y golpeó el costado de su cabeza contra la pared, en específico, el visor, el cual soltó chispas por un instante gracias al golpe. Jay luego se sentó y rio.

Cole jadea preocupado al verlo golpearse contra la pared. No había querido arrojarlo tan fuerte, -No quiero herirte, Jay -dice él.

Jay volvió a reír levemente, -Tú ya me heriste -dice sin perder su sonrisa.

Cole cierra sus ojos con fuerza, como si hacerlo fuera a quitar las imágenes de esa noche en el depósito, en especial la del rostro de Jay, al borde de las lágrimas. Cerró los puños con rabia, no quería seguir recordándolo, quería enmendarlo, nunca había querido hacerle daño de esa manera.

-No sé por qué sigues intentándolo, Cole -Jay se pone de pie y le ve desde su lugar, Cole automáticamente abrió los ojos al oírlo, -Tu fuiste quien me apartó en primer lugar... Pero parece que no puedes aceptarlo.

Jay corre hacia él con la intención de atacar otra vez. Cole no se movió, dispuesto a recibir los golpes de Jay otra vez. Si podía evitar herirlo en la pelea, lo iba a hacer.

Jay dirigió otro puñetazo hacia el rostro de Cole, quien no alcanzó a esquivarlo, recibiendo el golpe. Volvió a dirigir otro puñetazo hacia él, pero el ninja negro le frenó sujetándolo de la muñeca. Jay fue a golpearlo con la otra mano, pero también le frenó. Ambos forcejearon por el lugar, hasta que Cole logró arrojar a Jay y zafarse de él.

El ninja azul se va de espaldas, pero mantiene el equilibrio y retrocede un par de pasos, llegando cerca del ventanal que había sido roto en el encuentro anterior. Cole jadeó al ver que Jay quedó muy cerca de la caída y estiró su mano por inercia, como si quisiera impedir su caída, y se acercó a él, solo para detenerse a un par de pasos.

Jay rio, comprendiendo la acción de Cole, se acercó a él, lo golpeó en la cara y luego lo sujeta con ambas manos de sus brazos, dándole una descarga eléctrica. Cole se quejó y luego se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, después de debilitarse por la descarga. Jay siguió sujetando a Cole con fuerza de sus brazos y bajó su rostro a la altura del ninja negro. Su visor y su ojo volvieron a cambiar, el Gran Tirano había vuelto a tomar control de él.

-Ninja necio -habló el Gran Tirano, -realmente te esfuerzas demasiado...

Le dio un rodillazo en el estómago y Cole se quejó por el dolor. Luego, el Gran Tirano aprovechó para tomarlo del cuello del traje y arrastrarlo al ventanal roto, poniendo al ninja negro al borde, amenazando con soltarlo y dejarlo caer. Cole no tenía la fuerza para pelear contra él y se dejó arrastrar, pero sujetó la mano de Jay con sus manos, intentando impedir que lo soltara.

Zane ya había logrado dar con el dragón y lo estaba siguiendo a una distancia prudente, para no alertarlos.

El nindroid pulsó un botón y encendió la pantalla que daba a la zona de carga, -Lo tenemos a la vista -dice él, -Será mejor arreglar el jet para la transmisión ya.

-Ya tengo eso listo -responde Pixal, que estaba en la zona de carga junto a Garmadon, -Solo debemos salir e instalarlo.

-Dense prisa, no sabemos cuándo acaben Kai y Nya.

-Sí -Pixal corta la llamada y voltea a Garmadon, -Hay que salir.

Un objeto cayendo a metros de ellos los alertó. Voltearon hacia el sonido y vieron una silueta moverse.

-No estamos solos... -musita Garmadon y empieza a avanzar hacia el lugar donde el objetó cayó. Pixal se quedó en su lugar, observándolo.

Sorpresivamente, alguien saltó sobre Garmadon cuando estuvo cerca. Cuando ambos cayeron al suelo, Pixal notó que se trataba de Tech Wu. Garmadon forcejeó contra su hermano para detenerlo.

-Yo lo detengo -dice él mientras forcejea, -encárgate de la antena, no dejaré que te interrumpa.

Pixal asiente, toma la antena que construyeron, abrió una compuerta en el techo y la sacó por ahí. Luego subió ella.

Tech Wu apartó a Garmadon de un empujón y corrió tras Pixal, con tal de detenerla e impedir el plan. Garmadon rápidamente se puso de pie y tomó a su hermano del pie, impidiendo que saliera por la compuerta. Lo jaló con fuerza y Tech Wu cayó dentro, de espaldas.

Pixal rápidamente volvió a cerrar la compuerta y tomó la antena para instalarla.

Nya ya estaba dándole los últimos detalles a la alteración en la antena del edificio en el que estaba con Kai.

-Kai, las Tecno Espadas -pide ella.

Kai corre por las Tecno Espadas y vuelve junto a su hermana. Nya se apartó de la antena, revelando un puerto de mando donde podían encajar las espadas. Tomó dos y miró a su hermano:

-Toma dos y haz lo que yo.

Kai toma las espadas restantes y caminaron al puerto. Nya activó ambas espadas y las encajó en su lugar. Kai la imitó rápidamente y luego ambos se apartaron. Las cuatro espadas brillaron y oyeron como la energía se acumulaba.

Nya ríe, -¡Funciona! -ve a Kai, -Contacta a Zane, ¡ya!

-En seguida -dice Kai y se lleva una mano al comunicador, -Zane, ¿me oyes? Estamos listos para la transferencia.

-Dame un minuto -dice Zane por el comunicador, luego pone el jet en piloto automático, abre la cabina y sube al techo para ver a Pixal, -¡¿Ya está?! -pregunta.

Pixal conectaba los últimos cables. Luego alza la cabeza a Zane y asiente, sonriendo.

Zane baja otra vez a su posición y cierra la cabina, luego habla, -Ya estamos listos.

Kai mira a Nya, -Adelante.

Nya asiente, va al costado de la antena y acciona una palanca.

En la Torre Borg, Cole aún estaba recuperando fuerzas, mientras se mantenía al borde del ventanal, haciendo lo posible por no caer. Miraba a Jay a la cara, quien aún mantenía esa leve sonrisa en su rostro. El Gran Tirano aún tenía control sobre él.

-Él estaba asustado -habla el Gran Tirano, haciendo alusión al momento en que pusieron a Jay bajo su control, -y sufrió... -miró su mano libre un breve momento, -Tienes suerte que no necesito un cuerpo esta vez para poseer, ya que tendré mi propio cuerpo muy pronto... Puedes estar seguro de que no lo voy a herir... -mira a Cole, -Aún...

Cole se molestó ante el último comentario del Gran Tirano y con la fuerza que logró recuperar, lo tomó del brazo, lo empujó y logró zafarse de él. Luego se alejó del borde y cargó contra Jay, hasta estamparlo contra otra pared.

El visor de Jay volvió a golpearse contra la pared, sacando más chispas. Esta vez el daño fue lo suficiente para que Jay recuperara control sobre sí mismo momentáneamente. Su ojo había recuperado su color azul original por un par de segundos, pero volvió a caer bajo el control, volviéndose rojo otra vez.

Cole alcanzó a notar dicho cambio y jadeó, -¿Jay? -le toma de los hombros, -Por favor, reacciona.

Jay miró a Cole con la misma sonrisa, -No hay nada que puedas hacer... Este es mi lugar y lo encontré gracias a ti... El Gran Tirano completará su plan y reinará Ninjago como el Maestro Dorado... Como fue profetizado.

El visor, que llevaba soltando chispas todo el tiempo, hizo cortocircuito brevemente, electrocutando a Jay, quien se lleva la mano rápidamente a la cabeza, gritando por el dolor. Cole, asustado, intenta ayudarle, pero Jay le empuja con fuerza para apartarlo y se aleja, dándole la espalda. Una vez que el shock se detuvo, el ninja azul dejó de gritar, pero se quedó en su misma posición, jadeando y aún con la mano sobre el visor.

Cole titubeó, pero intentó acercarse a él otra vez, con la intención de ayudar, aunque aún no sabía cómo. Se detuvo a mitad de camino al ver que Jay se erguía y volteaba a él, esta vez con su ojo color azul otra vez, fuera del control.

-Cole... -habla él suavemente, -¿Por qué aún estás aquí? Tienen las tecno espadas, deberías irte y detener al Gran Tirano... No me necesitan...

Cole sintió dolor en el pecho al oír las últimas palabras, recordando que eso fue exactamente lo que él le dijo, lo que hizo que huyera en primer lugar. No quería aceptarlo, pero sus palabras realmente habían afectado a Jay.

-¡Claro que te necesitamos! -exclama Cole, -Eres importante para el equipo.

Volvió a acercarse al ninja azul, para poder tomarle de las manos o al menos tocar su hombro. Quería darle algo de seguridad a sus palabras, que Jay pudiera comprender que lo decía de verdad. Pero estando a punto de tocarlo, Jay lo aparta de un golpe, de nuevo bajo control. Cole ve como se aleja caminando y como luego se queja al recibir otra descarga del visor. El daño en el aparato estaba ayudando a Jay a recuperar control sobre sí mismo, aunque eso le causaba dolor.

Del otro lado de la isla, Zane veía desde la cabina como la antena recibía la señal de las Tecno Espadas y esperó a que se acumulara lo suficiente.

Pixal estaba aún al lado de la antena, esperando a que pudiera reacomodarla para apuntar al dragón.

-Vamos... -musitaba Zane para sí mientras veía la barra de la señal llenarse, al mismo tiempo que mantenía el curso para no perder al dragón.

Garmadon y Tech Wu aún peleaban entre ellos. Garmadon hacía lo posible por mantener a su hermano aún en la sección de carga, para que no subiera al techo a interrumpir la transmisión. En medio del forcejeo, Tech Wu logró empujar a Garmadon lejos, haciéndolo chocar con la pared y accionar el botón de la puerta, abriéndola en pleno vuelo. Garmadon se sujetó de la orilla para no caer, pero fue tomado por sorpresa por Tech Wu, quien le golpeó y logró zafarlo, haciéndolo caer por la puerta.

Rápidamente pudo sujetarse de la orilla de la puerta para no caer. Intentó subir, solo para ser frenado por su hermano, quien le pisó una de sus manos. Tech Wu estaba dispuesto a terminar de arrojar a su hermano para que nada pudiera interrumpir su misión.

Justo en ese momento, la barra de la señal terminó de llenarse.

-¡Ya está! -exclama Zane, luego pone el piloto automático y vuelve a asomarse fuera para hablarle a Pixal, -¡Reacomoda la antena! ¡Ya estamos listos!

-En seguida -exclama Pixal, toma la antena y la mueve para apuntar al dragón.

Garmadon, aún sosteniéndose con fuerza, logró oírla. Solo unos momentos más por aguantar, ya casi lo lograban.

-¡Listo! -exclama Pixal.

Zane vuelve dentro de la cabina, -Hora de inhabilitar el sistema -dice y acciona el botón de la antena, la cual empieza a emitir las ondas hacia el dragón.

En pocos segundos, la señal alcanzó al Dragón Mecánico y al mismo tiempo el disco duro que había sido trasladado ahí. Luego de que el disco duro fuera inhabilitado, toda la tecnología dominada por el Gran Tirano fue reiniciada y liberada del virus, incluyendo a Tech Wu.

Wu, totalmente liberado del Gran Tirano, vio como estaba pisando la mano de su hermano. La liberó y luego lo ayudó a subir, cerrando la puerta cuando ambos estaban dentro. Pixal pronto bajó a la zona de carga.

-El plan funcionó, el disco está limpio -dice Pixal.

-Solo nos queda sacar a mi hijo del dragón -dice Garmadon, -Hay que ir tras él.

La limpieza del disco pronto se notó en la ciudad, donde los mecas se reiniciaron y dejaron de acechar las calles. Kai y Nya lograron ver como los vehículos emitían luz verde en vez de roja.

-Funcionó -sonríe Kai.

-Aún nos queda algo pendiente -dice Nya y voltea a mirar a la Torre Borg.

Cryptor pronto notó la limpieza del disco y ordenó a todos los nindroids a reiniciar sus sistemas. Luego volteó a los otros dos ninjas que aún estaban ahí.

El visor de Jay perdió aún más energía, por lo que el ninja peleaba menos por mantenerse fuera del control. Estaba dándole la espada a Cole aún.

-Jay, escúchame -habla Cole manteniendo su distancia, -no debí decir esas cosas en el depósito... No, no debí haber peleado contigo, ¡fue estúpido! Pero estoy aquí porque quiero arreglarlo.

Jay logró zafarse otra vez del control y voltea a verlo, -¿Realmente... Volviste solo por mí, zoquete? -le dice con voz baja.

Cole ríe levemente, -Claro que sí, zopenco.

Jay sonríe levemente al oírle, pero luego vuelve a quejarse al sentir otra descarga del visor.

-Yo te, te necesitamos -exclama Cole, -Voy a llevarte de vuelta, Jay, de vuelta con el equipo, a donde perteneces, ¡con nosotros, nuestra familia!

Jay suspira cuando el visor deja de hacerle daño, -¿De verdad harás eso?

-¡Sí! ¡Es por eso que estoy aquí!

Cole se acerca a Jay para sujetarlo. Jay ve que se acerca e intenta por primera vez acercarse a él también, sin intención de pelear. Por desgracia, justo antes de que ambos pudieran darse la mano, Cryptor logra tomar control de Jay a través del visor, haciendo que retrocediera, que su ojo se tornara rojo otra vez y volviera a tener la inquietante sonrisa. El ninja negro no fue capaz de reaccionar ante el súbito cambio y solo se quedó en su lugar, observando.

-Por mucho que esté interesado en su emotiva reunión, los planes han cambiado -habla Jay, con la voz de Cryptor opacando la de él, -tenemos que irnos para atender otros asuntos en otro lugar -empezó a retroceder de espaldas hacia el ventanal roto, -No te preocupes, ya no necesitamos más a tu ninja azul, podemos encargarnos por nuestra cuenta desde ahora... Él es todo tuyo... Si puedes atraparlo.

Jay se detiene peligrosamente al borde, para luego recibir otra descarga del visor, la cual lo hizo gritar y resbalar por el ventanal, todo en menos de cinco segundos. Cole apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

-¡JAY! -gritó él, tan fuerte que sintió como llegaba a lastimar su garganta, para luego correr hacia el ventanal. Sin embargo, no logró llegar a Jay a tiempo, quien finalmente cayó al vestíbulo de la torre.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Cole saltó tras él.

Cole no podía recordar en qué momento azotó contra el suelo, pero lo había hecho con la fuerza suficiente para haber perdido la conciencia brevemente. Se quejó al recuperarla y alzó la cabeza levemente. Pronto logró distinguir a Jay en el suelo, a pasos de él, inconsciente. El ninja negro hizo su esfuerzo y se arrastró hasta su amigo, luego se arrodilló a su lado y lo cogió en brazos.

-¿Jay? -habla Cole en voz baja, con algo de pena en su tono, -Jay, estoy aquí... Está bien... Todo va a estar bien... -luego apega a Jay hacia él con suavidad, abrazándolo y escondiendo su rostro en él.

Cole solo oyó como Jay se quejaba y respiraba débilmente. Luego oyó pasos, el metal contra el suelo, y supo que había nindroids acercándose a ambos.

-Vaya final... -habla Cryptor frente a ellos, observándolos, con sus nindroids rodeándolos, -Realmente no lo dejas ir... Bueno, ustedes no son mi problema ya, mis nindroids pueden encargarse de ustedes -dicho eso, él retrocede y luego sale del lugar.

Sin darse cuenta Cole ya había empezado a sollozar, mientras mantenía a Jay lo más cerca posible, sin romper el abrazo. Luego oye las risas de los nindroids y como comenzaban a acercarse.

No.

No podía acabar ahí. No después de todo lo que luchó por él.

No iba a acabar ahí, él prometió a Jay llevarlo de vuelta y eso iba a hacer.

Cole inhaló con los ojos cerrados, decidido a cumplir la promesa sin importar qué. Alzó su cabeza y abrió sus ojos, los cuales pronto empezaron a emitir un brillo intenso que hizo a los nindroids frenarse. Luego una estela de luz rodeó al ninja negro, empezando a acumular energía.

Había liberado su verdadero potencial.

Los nindroids mantuvieron su distancia, viendo como el ninja negro tomaba al ninja azul y, en un movimiento rápido, lo dejaba sobre su hombro. Luego Cole alza su puño y golpea el suelo con él, formando un cráter bajo él y liberando una onda sísmica que derribó a todos los nindroids en seguida. Rápidamente corrió a la salida, antes de que algún nindroid pudiera alcanzarlo. Al salir, vio como el jet aterrizaba frente a él y como la puerta de carga se abrió. Kai y Nya estaban ahí para recibirlo.

Ambos hermanos quedaron asombrados al ver a Cole aún con su verdadero potencial activo, cargando a Jay inconsciente en sus brazos.

-Su verdadero potencial... -musita Kai.

Cole subió al jet y miró a Nya, para luego entregarle a Jay en sus brazos. Nya lo sujetó, aunque debió arrodillarse para soportar el peso muerto del ninja inconsciente.

Kai cerró la compuerta y alcanzó a sujetar a Cole, quien se fue de espaldas debilitado cuando su verdadero potencial se desactivó. El ninja rojo logró sentarlo y se quedó a su lado mientras recuperaba fuerza.

Nya acomodó a Jay en sus brazos, se quitó el casco arrojándolo lejos, para luego observar al ninja azul. Pasó su mano suavemente por la mejilla pecosa del ninja y luego la bajó para enredar los dedos en sus rulos despeinados. La samurái juntó su frente con la de él y cerró los ojos al sentir como las lágrimas se le acumulaban.

-Lo siento mucho... -musitó ella, apenada.

Nya se quedó unos instantes más apegada a Jay, dejando caer las lágrimas por sus mejillas, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro. Alzó la cabeza y vio que era la mano de Cole, quien se había acercado a ella. Ambos intercambiaron miradas y fue más que suficiente para que Nya entregara a Jay en brazos de Cole.

El ninja negro acomodó a su amigo en sus brazos y lo apegó a él, -Jay... Vamos... Esto no ha acabado... Estamos de vuelta, con el equipo... -musita él.

Kai se acerca a su hermana y se arrodilla a su lado, rodeándola con un brazo. Ambos miraban en silencio a los otros dos.

Cole miraba a Jay al rostro, esperando a que reaccionara, pero el ninja azul no daba señales de recuperar la conciencia. El ninja negro puso una mano detrás de la cabeza de su amigo y lo apegó a él mientras cerraba los ojos y bajaba la cabeza. Sin querer, Cole presionó el visor contra su pecho, haciendo que este volviera a tener un cortocircuito, dando una descarga suficientemente fuerte para despertar a Jay.

Jay tomó una bocanada de aire y tosió, llamando la atención de los otros tres, quienes rápidamente lo miraron. Las miradas de Cole y Jay se cruzaron y el ninja negro notó como el ojo del ninja azul había vuelto a su color original. Nada de control otra vez, estaba libre.

-Hey... -musita Jay.

Cole sonrió, -Hey... Estás en casa -musita y lo abraza fuertemente.

Jay fue tomado por sorpresa por su acción, pero prontamente correspondió al abrazo de igual manera.

Nya se abrazó a su hermano y escondió la cara en él para llorar en paz, aliviada de que Jay estuviera bien y de vuelta con ellos. Kai le acariciaba la cabeza mientras miraba a los otros dos abrazarse.

Nadie dijo nada más. Cole no necesitaba decir nada en ese momento, el tener a Jay en sus brazos con ellos era más que suficiente y no quería volver a dejarlo ir de nuevo.

No iba a apartarlo otra vez.


	6. 6- Proyecto Arcturus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Advertencia: menciones de tortura, sangre e intervención quirúrgica. Procedan con cautela]

El grupo había vuelto a las cercanías del dojo del Sensei Garmadon, quedándose ocultos en el bosque, a pasar la noche ahí por seguridad. En la mañana se levantaron a planear el siguiente movimiento. Lloyd ya se había recuperado de la transferencia de poder y estaba reunido con el resto en la parte de carga del jet. Los únicos que no estaban ahí eran Jay, quien estaba en otra parte del jet, descansando aún, y Cole, quien había ido a ver al ninja azul.

-Detuvimos la transferencia, pero las cosas no acabarán aquí, estoy seguro -dice Garmadon.

-El problema es que no sabemos lo que pueden hacer ahora, ni tampoco si el Gran Tirano está libre o no -dice Lloyd.

-Tendremos que analizar bien la situación, buscar indicios de los nindroids, Pythor... Lo que sea necesario para anticiparles –dice Zane.

-No olvidemos que tienen a Borg, deben quererlo para algo -dice Kai.

-Es una pista para poder empezar -habla el nindroid.

-¿No estarán en la Torre Borg? -pregunta Lloyd.

-Lo dudo -habla Cole, quien se estaba reintegrando al grupo, luego de haber terminado con Jay, -venimos de ahí y Cryptor dijo que tenían planes en otra parte.

-¿Cómo está Jay? -pregunta Wu.

-Él sigue durmiendo... -responde el ninja negro.

-¿Saben? Hay cámaras de seguridad distribuidas por Ninjago -empieza Pixal, -podríamos usarlas para buscar a Cryptor o Pythor.

-Podemos empezar con eso -sigue Zane, -si los hallamos quizás nos demos una idea de qué podrían estar haciendo ahora o a dónde fueron todos los nindroids.

-Dado que la Torre Borg fue abandonada por el ejército, podríamos ir nosotros y usar las computadoras del lugar -habla Nya, -tienen mayor alcance que el jet.

-Suena como un plan -habla Wu, -no hay que perder más tiempo.

Dicho eso, Zane y Pixal vuelven a la cabina para encender el jet y emprender camino de vuelta a la Torre Borg, mientras los otros se quedaron en la zona de carga. Cada uno se acomodó en silencio en algún sector del lugar, excepto Cole, quien observó desde su lugar al resto. Luego de eso, dio media vuelta con la intención de volver al lugar donde tenían a Jay.

-¿Adónde vas? -pregunta Garmadon en voz alta, haciendo a Cole sobresaltarse y detenerse.

-Eh -Cole voltea a verle, -Solo... Daría un último vistazo a Jay, por sea caso.

-Estuviste la noche completa por allá, déjalo descansar en paz -le dice Garmadon, -Hasta que lleguemos mínimo.

-Oh... Claro, bien...

Cole se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar donde se había detenido y miró a todos lados, como buscando qué hacer. Garmadon y Wu lo miraron, con el presentimiento de que podría intentar ir otra vez donde Jay.

Para evitarlo, Wu habló, -¿Qué pasó en la torre?

Cole balbuceó, intentando pensar algo para no contar detalles, aún no había procesado todo lo que pasó, -Bueno... El Gran Tirano lo hizo pelear contra mi... Logré... Dañar el visor y gracias a eso pudo recobrar control sobre sí mismo -dice finalmente.

-¿Dices que el visor lo controlaba? -pregunta Garmadon.

-Sí... También lo mantenía en contacto con el Gran Tirano y los nindroids.

Garmadon se rascó la barbilla, pensando. Wu le notó, -¿Qué piensas, hermano?

-Si lo que dice Cole es cierto, el visor podría tenerlo conectado a ellos aún -habla Garmadon, -es un riesgo que lo tenga puesto, aunque no funcione del todo.

Cole le mira, -Pero no está bajo su control ya.

-Eso no nos asegura que no siga emitiendo señal de contacto o algo -habla Nya esta vez, haciendo a los otros tres voltear hacia donde estaba sentada, -El sensei Garmadon puede tener razón, lo mejor sería retirar el visor y deshacernos de él.

-Si por alguna razón nos rastrean a través de él, los planes que hagamos no van a funcionar, nos podrían sabotear -dice Garmadon.

Wu mira a Nya, -¿Crees poder encargarte de eso, Nya?

-Veré qué puedo hacer, pero dudo que sea muy complicado -dice ella y se pone de pie para buscar lo necesario, dentro del lugar.

Cole la mira y luego voltea a los sensei, -En ese caso mejor lo voy a ver -dice y se aleja antes de que los otros dos pudieran decir algo para detenerlo.

Jay, por su parte, estaba intentando dormir en la pseudo cama que hicieron con una caja larga que hallaron en la zona de carga. Eso no lo ayudaba mucho, ya que era una superficie dura, lisa y fría, justo como la camilla a la que estuvo sujeto cuando lo intervinieron para instalar el visor. Eso era algo que sin duda no quería recordar, pero las imágenes de ese horrible momento le llegaban cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Volvía a ver esos brazos mecánicos acercándose a él y volvía a sentir el mismo terror que cuando ocurrió de verdad. Veía todo el proceso de nuevo y estaba seguro de que podía oír sus propios gritos otra vez, sentir el dolor, o quizás lo imaginaba, pero se sentía casi real.

Por eso mismo no logró dormir nada. Eso y que oyó a Cole varias veces entrar a verlo. Solo se hizo el dormido todas esas veces, para evitar que el ninja negro se le acercara a hablar o algo. En la mañana lo sintió también, además de al resto cuando estaban despertándose, cosa que le bastó para saber de que estuvo toda la noche despierto. Estando en ese reducido espacio del jet, sin ninguna especie de ventana, no tenía noción del tiempo.

No podía hallar un momento de calma en ningún momento con toda su mente trastornada, la irritación por el sueño y los pasos constantes del ninja negro en ese lugar.

La única poca calma que podía tener era que ya lo habían despojado del traje de nindroid que llevaba antes. Estaba de nuevo con los pantalones azules del traje y la polera gris, prendas que le habían quitado en la torre luego de la intervención. Nya se las había dejado la noche anterior cuando Cole lo llevó a la celda en donde estaba actualmente. Si bien una celda no es donde los otros lo hubieran querido dejar, Jay había dicho que quería estar solo, estar ahí era mejor que en la zona de carga, con tanta gente, aunque Cole no se mantuvo tan distante como hubiera querido.

No tenía ganas de verle la cara a nadie ni hablar, en especial a Cole y a Nya.

Por lo que se sentía ser la tercera vez desde que oyó al resto de pie, Jay despertó sobresaltado de otra pesadilla, llevándose una mano al visor casi instintivamente. Luego de recordar donde estaba, intentó regular su respiración para calmarse, pero un ruido a pasos de él lo asustó e hizo que se sentara, listo para correr si hacía falta.

Inmediatamente su humor cambió al darse cuenta de que Cole había entrado y que lo que oyó eran en realidad sus pasos sobre el piso de metal. Bufó y se acostó de nuevo, dándole la espalda, molesto. Luego oyó a Cole acercarse y sintió cómo se sentó a su lado en el espacio que quedaba en la caja, rozando espalda con espalda. Ninguno dijo nada por unos instantes.

-¿Aún tienes las visiones? -pregunta Cole, aunque estaba seguro de saber la respuesta, dudaba mucho que esas imágenes abandonaran la mente de Jay en una noche.

-Sí -respondió Jay con tono molesto, -sigo viendo como el ninja negro continúa entrando y no puede dejarme en paz de una vez por todas.

Cole bufó molesto ante el comentario, pero decidió no alimentar una posible nueva discusión, como si la pelea de la torre no hubiera sido suficiente, -Te prometo que es la última vez que vengo-

Jay le interrumpió, -Ya era hora.

-¿Podrías dejar de hablar y empezar a oír al menos una vez?

Jay no respondió y Cole lo tomó como una respuesta afirmativa, por lo que prosiguió:

-Necesitamos quitar el visor, Jay -dice Cole directamente, para no alargar el punto de manera innecesaria.

-No, mejor déjenme en paz -dice Jay.

-Es necesario, es probable que sigas conectado a los nindroids o al Gran Tirano y eso nos puede jugar en contra.

-¿Y a ustedes qué les importa eso? Mejor solo déjenme en el depósito, es más fácil.

Cole volteó a verle, visiblemente molesto, -¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí, no me necesitan de todos modos.

-Claro que sí.

-¿Qué diferencia voy a hacer? Ya tienen a dos sensei y a Pixal, con eso estoy más que sobrando.

-Aquí todos somos importantes, no empieces a decir esas cosas.

Jay notó el tono molesto de Cole y se sentó para verle a la cara, -No sé qué tanto te molesta si fuiste tú quién dijo que no me necesitaban.

Cole quedó helado ante el comentario de Jay. Aún seguía arrepentido por haber dicho eso y le dolía que Jay aún pensara en eso. Desgraciadamente no era algo que olvidaría fácilmente y menos con él oponiéndose a toda plática.

Jay volvió a acostarse dándole la espalda al notar que Cole no diría nada muy pronto. Su silencio era todo lo que Jay estaba esperando, era la temida confirmación de que tenía razón.

Cole no supo qué decir. Tampoco valía la pena ahora, Jay estaba muy molesto como para escucharle de verdad. Quería arreglar las cosas, pero ahora no era el momento. Suspiró pesadamente y se puso de pie.

El ninja azul sintió cómo el otro se puso de pie y oyó sus pasos alejándose, Cole de seguro se iría finalmente. Por desgracia, los pasos se detuvieron más pronto de lo que esperaba. Luego oyó que se acercaban otra vez. No, está vez eran más pasos. Decidió sentarse para ver qué estaba pasando y vio a Cole y Nya a pasos de él, lo cual le provocó ansiedad.

-Ustedes dos son justo las personas que menos quiero ver ahora -dice dándoles la cara, e intentando parecer molesto, en un intento de convencerlos de irse.

Cole bufó, -A ver, no tenemos excusa para lo que hicimos, estuvo mal, pero sé que ahora no vas a oír nada y no valdrá la pena disculparse porque lo vas a ignorar -empieza a acercarse más a Jay para enfrentarlo, -Ahora, ese visor va a ser removido, te guste o no, por seguridad de todos aquí, en especial la tuya que solo te hace daño tenerlo aún. Así que vas a dejar que Nya lo retire por las buenas, porque no me quieres ver enojado otra vez, ¿o sí?

Jay terminó acostado de espaldas otra vez, al estar retrocediendo por la presencia intimidante de Cole. Cole estaba con una rodilla sobre la tabla, a punto de quedar totalmente encima de Jay, sus rostros tan cerca que podían oír la respiración del otro. El ninja negro, notando el rostro nervioso de Jay, suavizó su expresión y suspiró.

-No quiero tener que presionarte más porque sé que te va a hacer mal, por favor, no compliques más las cosas para ti -dice Cole suavemente.

Jay guardó silencio y apartó la mirada para no tener que verlo a los ojos. Luego asintió levemente para darle a entender a Cole que acataría por las buenas. Cole esperó un momento y luego se aparta con suavidad, voltea para alejarse, pero siente un súbito agarre en su muñeca. Volteó casi al instante, notando que Jay lo había sujetado.

El ninja azul estaba sentado cabizbajo, sujetando la muñeca de Cole con fuerza. El ninja negro bajó la mirada al agarre, que luego Jay suavizó.

-Cole, yo... -habla Jay suavemente, haciendo que Cole le mire. Luego alza la cabeza para verle por primera vez a los ojos, -Quédate, ¿sí?

Cole estuvo en silencio un momento, -Claro -responde finalmente.

Nya solo estuvo en silencio mientras ellos dos hablaban. Jay soltó a Cole y se sentó al borde de la pseudo cama. El ninja negro volteó a Nya y le hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que se acercara a revisar a Jay, luego se apartó unos pasos para dar espacio. Ella se sentó al costado derecho del ninja azul y estiró sus manos hacia el visor con la intención de revisarlo, pero Jay la frenó antes de que le tocara.

-Espera, espera -habla Jay.

Cole bufó, -Creí que lo haríamos por las buenas -dice.

-Solo quería decirle a Nya que tuviera cuidado -le dice y luego mira a la nombrada.

Nya le ve y le brinda una sonrisa para darle algo de confianza, -Lo tendré, no te preocupes -dice.

-Pero es en serio -insiste Jay algo nervioso.

-Sí, Jay, tranquilo -Nya titubea, pero le soba la espalda.

Jay le dejó hacer y luego fijó su vista hacia el frente, pero al tener a Cole parado ahí, miró hacia los pies de este.

Una vez que Nya sintió a Jay relajarse, volvió a llevar sus manos al visor, esta vez tocándolo. Lo hizo con suavidad, mientras lo miraba atentamente para descifrar cómo desmontarlo. El ninja azul intentó mantener la calma en todo momento, sabía que Nya no le haría daño, pero sus recuerdos no eran muy alentadores, estaba asustado, aunque no quisiera.

Jay intentó concentrarse en otra cosa mientras Nya revisaba, pero el súbito sonido de una voz le sobresaltó, haciendo que la samurái apartara las manos de él.

-¿Te hice daño? -pregunta Nya, creyendo que el salto de Jay fue por algo que ella hizo al presionar el visor.

-No, no... -habla Jay, pensativo, -Solo... Oí algo.

Cole le miró, -¿Oír? -pregunta esta vez él.

Jay llevó su mano al costado del visor con suavidad y presionó, oyendo otra vez la voz, -Creo que es un nindroid.

Cole y Nya se miraron, sin saber qué decir ante el comentario de Jay y luego volvieron a mirarle cuando lo oyeron hablar otra vez:

-No, sí... Es Cryptor -el nombre le salió con un tono casi angustiado, mientras bajaba la mano.

-¿Puedes oírlo a través de eso? -pregunta Cole.

-Pues, está conectado a mi -empieza Jay, -y... Todos los visores están interconectados para comunicarnos.

-¿Nos pueden oír? -pregunta Nya esta vez.

-A ustedes no, solo a mi -apunta la parte del visor que está en su mentón, donde está ubicado un micrófono, -y yo tengo que abrir manualmente la línea para que me oigan, pero ellos sí se oyen en todo momento -Jay piensa un momento, -aunque estando dañado no sé si siga funcionando así, probablemente esté abierto.

Cole y Nya vuelven a intercambiar miradas, esta vez por más tiempo, lo cual puso nervioso e incómodo a Jay. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero esta vez se contuvo para no iniciar otra pelea con Cole por Nya. Luego pensó mejor y ¿qué caso tenía? Después de todo lo que pasó, realmente no sentía que se merecía a Nya. Quizás la máquina tenía razón después de todo.

Jay salió de sus pensamientos al notar que Cole se arrodillaba frente a él.

-Jay, ¿podrías hacer una cosa? -pregunta él con suavidad.

Jay se limitó a mirarle, sin saber qué responder.

Cole continuó aun así, -¿Crees poder oír a Cryptor?

-¿Cole? -habla Nya, sin entender su petición.

-Solo lo suficiente para tener una pista de dónde están, no mucho más.

-Yo creo que es mucho pedirle una cosa así en estos momentos.

-No, Nya -interrumpe Jay, -está bien... Puedo intentar.

Nya volteó a él e intercambiaron miradas. Ella estuvo a punto de decirle algo para detenerlo, sentía que ya había pasado por mucho en los últimos días y no quería forzarlo a algo que podría desencadenar angustia en él. Pero luego prefirió mantenerse callada, Jay probablemente se pondría a insistir, como si no lo conociera ya. Además, después de ser ella la que causó todo en un principio, ¿con qué derecho le discutiría?

Jay suspiró y volvió a subir la mano al visor, cerrando su ojo para concentrarse en la voz.

_"...Dijiste que esto era plan del Gran Tirano, pero aún no lo hemos visto"_

-Está hablando con alguien sobre el Gran Tirano -habla Jay lo más suave posible para que el micrófono no detectara su voz.

Nya se llevó las manos a la boca, nerviosa, mientras que Cole seguía arrodillado enfrente de Jay, en caso de que tuviera que ayudarlo en lo que sea. No iba a permitir que le hicieran más daño.

_"Este es un proyecto muy ambicioso... Si descubrimos que estás fingiendo que está con vida solo para usarnos, lo vas a pagar muy caro"_

-Dijo algo de un proyecto... -Jay inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado cuando oyó un ruido distante, el cual asumió que podía ser la persona con la que Cryptor está hablando, -No... No puedo oír al que está con él, pero algo le respondió.

Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que Jay pudiera oír a Cryptor otra vez.

_"Reúne a un grupo de Nindroids, debemos salir a buscar un cargamento para terminar el jet. Borg ya hizo su parte, hay que hacer la nuestra"_

-¿Jet? -habla Jay al aire, extrañado.

Inesperadamente, el ninja azul recibió respuesta.

_"Parece que sobreviviste, Jay"_

Jay jadea y abre su ojo de golpe, apartando la mano del visor, sobresaltando a los otros dos. Cole estiró las manos con la intención de sujetarlo, pero las bajó casi en seguida.

El ninja azul miró a la samurái, -Ya sácalo -dice, con la ansiedad acumulándose, refiriéndose al visor.

-¿Qué oíste? -pregunta Cole.

-No es seguro hablar de eso ahora -dice Jay rápidamente y luego oye la risa de Cryptor retumbar en su oído.

_"¿El equipo te recibió de nuevo? ¿Aún después de todo? Las cosas que hiciste para nosotros, lo inútil que eres con ellos"_

Jay comenzó a rascarse nerviosamente la parte de atrás de la cabeza, buscando la manera de sacarse el visor, -¡Ya solo hazlo, Nya, por favor! -exclama él entrando en pánico.

-Bien, bien -dice Nya apresuradamente y vuelve a acercar las manos al visor.

_"Suerte retirando esa cosa... Si es que lo logran desconectar de ti"_

Cole notó como las piernas de Jay empezaron a tiritar, al igual que las manos, y supo en seguida que estaba al borde de una crisis. Pensó en sujetarle las manos para tranquilizarlo, pero probablemente solo incomodaría más a Jay al quitarle espacio, con Nya encima ya era suficiente. Decidió, eso sí, mantenerse frente a él, que pudiera verlo.

Que Cryptor le haya respondido en primer lugar ya había puesto nervioso a Jay, pero oír como estaba atacándolo verbalmente lo ponía peor. Y que siguiera hablándole, sin oportunidad de bloquear el audio, no ayudaba en nada.

_"Ya sabes cómo está instalada esa cosa... ¿Quieres pasar por todo eso de nuevo? Tendrán que abrirte la piel otra vez, sentirás el filo atravesando la carne, la sangre corriendo, los cables tirando de tu ojo... O lo que queda de él"_

Jay cerró su ojo otra vez, mientras intentaba ignorar a Cryptor, pero se le hacía muy difícil y eso solo hacía que la ansiedad incrementara. En cualquier momento intentaría arrancar el visor él mismo de la desesperación. Cole, por su parte, le desesperaba ver a Jay así y no poder hacer nada por él.

Nya, pronto, logró descifrar cómo estaba construido el visor. Notó que las placas que cubrían la mitad de la cabeza de Jay podían separarse de la pieza del ojo, además que estas no estaban soldadas ni atornilladas a la cabeza, por lo que podía sacarlas sin problemas. Tomó un destornillador para hacer palanca y poder despegar las placas más rápido y fácil. Cuando estuvieron sueltas, las separó de la pieza del ojo, apartó la herramienta y empezó a quitar las placas.

-Eso es -musita ella dejando en su regazo la placa superior, luego sacó la inferior, tomó ambas y se las dio a Cole.

Cole tomó las placas y las aplastó, acabando de romperlas, haciéndolas una esfera de metal, que luego también aplastó con el pie.

Jay sintió gran alivio al dejar de oír a Cryptor, además de la destrucción de las placas. Estaba libre de la conexión con los nindroids, pero sabía que lo peor estaba por venir. También se dio cuenta que esas placas lo habían hecho sudar bastante, al sentir su piel y el cabello húmedos expuestos al aire del lugar. Se pasó la mano por el costado de su cara para secar un poco el sudor.

-Ya -Cole arroja el pedazo de metal fuera de la celda con fuerza.

-¡Oye! ¡Casi me aturdes con esa cosa! -escuchan a Kai afuera, pero los tres optaron por ignorarle.

Nya tomó los lentes con aumento, que había usado cuando dividió el corazón de Zane, para ver la pieza más cerca y mejor. Supuso que en esta parte debía ser más cuidadosa y prefería tener una mejor visión. Estiró la mano, pero se detuvo antes de siquiera tocar la pieza.

Jay notó cómo se frenó y supo en seguida por qué. Los nervios volvieron a apoderarse de él.

Nya tomó la cabeza de Jay con suavidad y la ladeó para verlo de perfil. Luego lo soltó, llevándose una mano a la boca, y voltea a mirar a Cole, cosa que lo alertó.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? -pregunta él.

Nya le hace un ademán para que se acercara a ver. Cole se puso de pie y se paró a su lado, para luego fijar su vista en Jay. Notó en seguida unos cuantos cables saliendo de la pieza, que luego se perdían dentro de la piel de Jay, al costado del ojo.

Cole suspiró levemente nervioso, sobándose la barbilla.

-Esa pieza no va a salir fácil -dice Nya finalmente y estira la mano otra vez hacia la pieza del visor.

Jay lo nota y alza la mano para sujetarla de la muñeca, -¡No! -exclama él.

-Jay, necesitamos sacar eso -le dice Cole.

-Pero no así, no aquí -habla rápidamente.

-Jay.

-¡No! -la angustia se apoderó de la voz de Jay, -Esa cosa está conectada a mis nervios y ya vi cómo lo hacen, ¡no pienso pasar por lo mismo otra vez!

Nya y Cole supieron en seguida que Jay debió estar consciente cuando le instalaron el visor, cosa que les hizo sentir intranquilos. El solo hecho de pensar todo lo que él debió sentir les abrumó.

Nya se puso de pie y jaló a Cole un par de pasos lejos de Jay, -No tengo lo necesario aquí para retirar eso... Lo mejor sería esperar a llegar a la Torre Borg -dice ella en voz baja, -además, voy a necesitar a Zane para esto.

Cole volteó a Jay y notó lo angustiado que estaba. Volteó a Nya otra vez, suspirando.

-Está bien, es lo mejor -dice él, -la idea no es hacerle más daño de lo que ellos ya hicieron.

Sin decir nada más, Nya tomó todo lo que trajo y se retiró, sin antes darle un último vistazo, preocupada, a Jay antes de salir. Cole intentó acercarse a Jay para reconfortarlo, pero apenas estiró una mano hacia él, el ninja azul instintivamente se apartó con rapidez para que no le tocara. Cole hizo puño su mano y la apartó, suspirando y mirando hacia otro lado. Luego se retiró sin decir nada más.

* * *

Ya hace 15 minutos que el grupo se había instalado en la oficina de Borg para rastrear alguna pista de Cryptor, sus nindroids o Pythor. Zane y Pixal estaban a las computadoras, con ambos sensei detrás, Cole y Kai. Lloyd había salido a revisar las partes de Ninjago que estaban fuera del alcance de las cámaras.

Jay y Nya estaban apartados en el lugar, el ninja sentado en una mesa, nervioso, con la samurái de pie frente a él. Nya esperaba a que Zane pudiera ayudarla para terminar de retirar la pieza del visor.

-Tenemos una coincidencia del reconocimiento facial -dice Pixal y los que estaban a su alrededor se acercaron a mirar.

-Cryptor -dice Wu al verle en la pantalla.

-Analizando la situación, puedo decir que nuestras sospechas eran ciertas, Borg los debe estar ayudando a construir algo, por eso el cargamento -dice Zane, -el problema es que no tenemos idea de qué puede ser.

-Debemos averiguar adónde se dirigen esos camiones -dice Wu.

-Están lejos, ¿cómo los alcanzaremos? -pregunta Garmadon.

-Alguno de los ninjas podría alcanzarlos en 20 minutos en el prototipo X-1 -comenta Pixal.

-Muy bien -Wu voltea a Kai, -Kai, solo será una misión de acercamiento, sin atacar, tenemos que dejar que nos guíen al lugar al que van.

-Sí, sensei -dice Kai y luego voltea para ir a los ascensores.

Cole le ve, -Voy a ir con él -dice súbitamente.

-No, Cole, esta es misión para uno solo -dice Wu.

-Entonces mándeme a mí en su lugar, necesito ir, Cryptor está ahí.

-Mandarte a ti es un riesgo -dice Garmadon esta vez, -el hecho de que Cryptor esté ahí es la principal razón para no mandarte.

Cole frunció levemente el ceño y suspiró frustrado. Ambos sensei ya sabían de las intenciones vengativas de Cole. Wu volteó a Kai, que se había detenido al oír a Cole, -Ve, no te retrases más -dice.

Kai corre al ascensor y sube a él. En poco tiempo ya había abandonado el lugar. Wu luego le hizo un ademán a Cole para que le siguiera y hablar apartados del resto, junto a Garmadon.

Con los tres reunidos en una esquina del lugar, Wu habló:

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta de tus verdaderas intenciones con Cryptor? -dice, -O con ellos en general, todos sabemos muy bien que ellos fueron los que lastimaron a Jay.

-En estos momentos dejarte llevar por tus emociones no es lo mejor -dice Garmadon, -podrás hacerles frente pero ahora no es el momento, debemos detener lo que sea que están haciendo primero.

Cole los miró a ambos, en silencio.

-Es difícil no sentir algo en contra de ellos, pero debes ser objetivo ahora, debemos tener éxito en esta misión para evitar un mal mayor -Wu le pone una mano a Cole en el hombro, -por favor, piensa bien todo lo que harás, en especial si involucra al equipo. Te necesitamos como un líder ahora.

Cole apretó los labios y luego asintió, -Sí, sensei -luego se inclinó levemente hacia delante, en señal de disculpa.

Los tres volvieron a las computadoras. Zane hizo un ademán a Cole para que se acercara y luego se intercambiaron palabras en susurros. Apenas terminaron de hablar, ambos cambiaron de lugar, Cole quedando sentado ante la computadora, mientras Zane caminaba hacia donde estaba la pareja.

Jay sintió los nervios al ver a Zane acercarse.

-Ya podemos empezar -dice Zane y Nya le pasa un par de guantes quirúrgicos.

Jay vio como Zane se sacaba los guantes negros para ponerse los que Nya le dio. Luego volteó a Nya que estaba poniéndose guantes también. Eso solo lo puso aún más nervioso.

-¿Qué es lo que van a hacer primero? -pregunta, apartándose instintivamente.

-Anestesiarte esa parte de la cara -dice Zane, -¿crees que dejaremos que sientas todo? Es una intervención quirúrgica.

-¿No sentiré nada?

Nya notó lo nervioso que estaba Jay y eso le preocupó.

-No, nada de nada, como debe ser -dice Zane.

Jay apretó los labios y asintió. Confiaba en la palabra de Zane, así que estaba algo más tranquilo sabiendo que no sentiría nada esta vez. Pero no quitaba que siguiera nervioso, recordando una vez más la instalación del visor.

Nya se acercó a él para indicarle que se acostara, y así lo hizo. Notando que seguía nervioso, la samurái intentó reconfortarlo, estirando una mano para tomar la de él, pero fue rechazada casi al instante. Entendiendo que Jay no quería que le tocara, no lo intentó otra vez.

* * *

La intervención duró al menos una hora. Entre los dos lograron separar los cables de lo que quedaba del nervio óptico de Jay, con el mayor cuidado posible. Si bien el ojo tenía un gran daño irreversible, ellos tampoco querían hacer más daño innecesario.

Jay en ningún momento sintió algo. Esperó sentir el filo otra vez, la sangre caliente, el dolor, pero esta vez no hubo nada. Solo las voces de ellos lo guiaron para saber qué estaban haciendo.

Solo una de las cosas que dijeron se le quedó grabado en la mente.

- _Ese ojo está perdido_ -musitó Zane en un momento de la intervención.

Jay ya no sabía qué esperar luego de que acabaran.

Cole estuvo volteando cada cinco minutos para verle, preocupado. Pero una vez que Kai los contactó al estar cerca de los camiones, tuvo que olvidarse del asunto y concentrarse.

Apenas acabaron de ponerle el parche a Jay, empezaron a juntar las cosas para luego ordenarlas. Jay aún no sentía su cara, por lo que se quedó acostado aún, esperando a que le dijeran algo.

Como si Zane hubiera adivinado lo que pensaba, se acercó para que Jay le viera el rostro, -Dentro de poco la anestesia dejará de hacer efecto, ya terminamos -dice él.

Jay se sintió muy aliviado al oírle y se relajó, notando que había estado con los músculos tensos todo el tiempo.

-Esperemos que Kai haya tenido suerte -le dice Zane a Nya mientras se sacaba los guantes y los dejaba junto con las cosas que debían botar.

Jay intentó hablar, pero solo logró balbucear, al estar anestesiado aún. Aun así, logró llamar la atención de los otros dos, que lo miraron apenas le oyeron. Cuando notó la mirada de Nya sobre él, alzó una mano para apuntar su oído.

Nya comprendió en seguida lo que quería decir y jadeó, -Lo que oíste de Cryptor -dice ella y Jay asintió.

-No creo que puedas hablar ahora -dice Zane.

Jay usó sus manos para simular que estaba escribiendo en algo. Zane comprendió su acción.

-Escribirlo, claro, dame un momento -dice el nindroid y se pone de pie.

Nya vio cómo se acercó a la mesa donde tenían las pistas reunidas, tomó un par de cosas y volvió con ellos. Zane le pasó a Jay un lápiz y una hoja con un soporte para que pudiera escribir. El ninja azul recibió las cosas y empezó a escribir, intentando que fuera con letra legible, ya que le costaba teniendo un solo ojo que apenas mantenía abierto.

Al acabar, le devuelve las cosas a Zane, quien leyó lo que estaba escrito, entendiendo la letra sin problemas. El nindroid se puso de pie para volver con el resto a comentarles, pero no hizo falta acercarse, ya que Cole se le adelantó:

-Tenemos que descifrar ahora ya lo que es el Proyecto Arcturus, tienen a Kai -dice él, mirando al trío, para luego ponerse de pie e ir a la mesa.

Zane se dirigió en seguida a la mesa. Jay se sentó en su lugar y vio como Nya le dejaba ropa a un costado antes de ponerse de pie.

-Será mejor que termines de vestirte -le dice y luego sigue a Zane.

Jay miró brevemente la ropa, notando que estaba la parte de arriba de su traje y el cinturón. Decidió no moverse y solo volteó la cabeza hacia donde estaban los otros, intentando oír qué hablaban.

Lloyd llegó por el ascensor justo a tiempo para unirse a la conversación.

-Sabemos gracias a Kai que el Gran Tirano está vivo -empieza Wu, -y que esta noche planean lanzar el Proyecto Arcturus, debemos descifrar rápido qué es.

-Sabemos también que necesitan un jet para lo que sea que están planeando -dice Zane.

-El mayor deseo del Gran Tirano es convertirse en el Maestro Dorado... Pero ¿en qué le serviría un jet para eso? -dice Lloyd.

-Esa es una buena pregunta -dice Cole.

-Los nindroids tampoco parecen saber para qué lo necesitan, según lo que escribió Jay -habla el nindroid.

Pixal, que estaba aún al computador, voltea a ellos, -Repasé las pistas formando todas las combinaciones posibles en mi base de datos, pero no hay ninguna correlación -dice ella.

Zane la mira y piensa rápidamente, -Quizás hay una razón por la cuál no está en tu base de datos.

-Pero toda la historia de Ninjago fue almacenada en mí.

-No totalmente -el nindroid voltea al resto, -¿recuerdan cuando seguimos a Garmadon al pasado?

Solo Cole y Nya asintieron a su pregunta. Lloyd estaba confundido ante la declaración y le mira:

-¿En serio? -pregunta él, no pudiendo recordar dicho evento.

-Tú no lo recuerdas, Lloyd, porque al volver al presente, este fue alterado por lo que hicimos en el pasado -le explica Zane.

-Lo recuerdo bien -habla Garmadon, -usaron las Armas Doradas de ese tiempo para destruir mi Mega Arma, pero cuando chocaron, fueron enviadas al-

-Espacio -terminó Wu, pasando su mano por su barba.

-Ahí es donde entra el dichoso jet -habla Cole y toma la hoja donde Jay había anotado lo que oyó.

-El Gran Tirano está en busca de lo único que puede convertirlo en el Maestro Dorado: las Armas Doradas -dice Nya.

-Y como los nindroids no sabían para qué era, alguien más debió planearlo -habla Cole.

-Borg es casi prisionero de ellos -habla Lloyd, -no creo que sea él.

-Solo queda Pythor -dice Wu, -curiosamente es un Anacondrai y el proyecto lleva el nombre de uno de sus antiguos generales.

Garmadon voltea a Pixal, -Rápido, ¿dónde estudian las estrellas los Serpentine? -pregunta.

Pixal teclea rápidamente y voltea al conseguir la respuesta, -En la antigua ciudad de Ouroboros -responde ella.

-Debemos ir hacia allá.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que estarán ahí, hermano? -pregunta Wu.

Garmadon le ve, -Fé.

-Vamos, no hay que perder más tiempo -habla Cole y se dirige al ascensor, seguido de Zane y Lloyd.

Jay, a quién ya se le había pasado el efecto de la anestesia, los vio y se puso de pie. Seguía sin acabar vestirse aún, pero tomó la parte de arriba apenas vio a Lloyd hacerle un ademán para que se apurara y fuera con ellos. Se puso la prenda, tomó el cinturón y volteó con la intención de avanzar, pero Nya llegó a su lado para hablarle, por lo que no se movió aún.

Nya notó que Jay estaba preocupado al verle al rostro, -Tranquilo, estarás bien -le dice ella, -estarás con ellos todo el tiempo.

Ese era el principal problema para Jay.

El ninja azul solo la miró y no dijo nada, sin cambiar ni siquiera su expresión. No iba a aparentar, estaba demasiado abrumado como para siquiera ignorar que estaba mal de verdad. Sentía que esta vez era demasiado peso sobre él, no era el común malestar de "una simple misión fallida".

Nya intentó darle algo de calma acercándose a él con la intención de besarlo, pero fue rechaza casi de inmediato por Jay, quien apartó el rostro, la frenó con una mano y retrocedió. Nya solo vio como él se alejaba en silencio, mientras se ponía el cinturón.

Entró con los otros cuatro al ascensor, vio a Lloyd presionar un botón y luego las puertas se cerraron frente a él. Y en ningún momento volteó a verla otra vez.


	7. 7- El vacío

Jay se quejó de dolor al azotar contra un suelo metálico, luego alzó la vista y logró ver un cilindro gigante, que luego reconoció como una nave que tenía escrito ARCTURUS a lo largo.

-¿Arcturus? -habla él en voz alta.

Ese debía ser el jet.

-¡Ahí está Kai! -exclama Lloyd, quien ya estaba de pie, apuntando a una de las turbinas de la nave, luego voltea hacia una sala de control, -Hay que impedir el lanzamiento.

Zane y Cole se pararon apresuradamente y siguieron a Lloyd. Jay tardó más en reaccionar, pero luego simplemente dejó que su cuerpo se moviera sin pensarlo mucho y fue tras el resto.

-¡DETÉNGANLOS! -se oyó a Pythor exclamar desde abajo.

Ninguno de los cuatro se detuvo hasta que el puente se partió en dos por los láseres de los nindroids. Lloyd fue el único que alcanzó a sujetarse de la orilla de la otra parte del puente, mientras que los otros tres cayeron con el resto al suelo.

Lloyd subió al puente y logró llegar a la sala de control, mientras que los otros se pararon y se prepararon para pelear contra los nindroids que los rodeaban.

-Tenemos que llegar a Kai -dice Zane.

Cole y Zane rápidamente saltaron a la acción, pero Jay se quedó atrás, de pie, de todos modos, la mayoría de los nindroids tomaron atención a los otros dos.

Cryptor vio a Jay de lejos y le habló a uno de los nindroids, -Juega con él un rato.

El nindroid asintió ante la orden y caminó hacia Jay. El ninja azul rápidamente notó por su costado izquierdo que se le acercaba. Ante la inminente pelea, no le quedó de otra que aceptar y ponerse en posición de defensa.

El nindroid avanzaba a paso lento pero seguro, sin dar indicio de dar el primer golpe, poniendo nervioso a Jay, quien finalmente se decide a atacar primero. Dirige su puño derecho hacia la cabeza del nindroid, con toda la intención de golpearlo con fuerza.

Sin embargo, su mano pasó por el costado, sin siquiera rozarlo.

Totalmente sorprendido por su error, no notó que el nindroid dirigía su puño hacia su abdomen, golpeándolo con la fuerza suficiente para apartarlo y botarlo al suelo, sin hacer mayor daño.

Jay se sentó apenas tocó el suelo y miró al nindroid, jadeando. Okay, estaba apenas acostumbrándose al parche y hace poco había vuelto a su propia mente, debió ser eso. Se puso de pie otra vez y corrió hacia el nindroid para golpearlo esta vez.

Y otra vez su puño pasó por el lado sin tocarlo.

El nindroid aprovechó el impulso y golpeó la espalda de Jay para que cayera al suelo.

-¿Qué...? -musita Jay para sí, sin poder creer que había vuelto a fallar.

Notó de reojo al nindroid acercarse de nuevo y se paró lo más rápido posible. No iba a permitir que le ganara tan fácil, esta vez sí lograría darle.

El nindroid solo esperó que el ninja se acercara a él y, sin mucho esfuerzo, evadió el golpe que este le había dado. Esta vez no lo atacó de vuelta y dejó que el ninja siguiera intentando asestarle un golpe, pero con la profundidad perdida, no lograba calcular bien la distancia, haciendo que esquivarlo fuera más fácil.

Cole tomó a dos nindroids por la cabeza y los hizo chocar entre sí, para luego soltarlos al suelo, aturdidos. Volteó buscando a Jay y lo encontró a lo lejos con el nindroid.

-¡Jay! ¡Deja de jugar, tenemos que alcanzar a Kai! -exclama él.

Jay se detuvo y volteó para responderle, pero el nindroid lo golpea en la espalda antes de poder hablar, derribándolo. Cole suspira pesadamente y corre donde él, para luego saltar y alejar al nindroid de una patada. Luego voltea a Jay y le extiende la mano.

-Ya lo tenía -dice Jay y se levanta, rechazando la mano de Cole.

-Más bien, él te tenía a ti – le dice el ninja negro.

-¡Claro que no!

-Por favor, en ningún momento lograste tocarlo.

-Estaba por hacerlo.

-No estamos jugando, Jay, esto es serio, si no podías hacer esto te hubieras quedado mejor.

Jay se quedó en silencio unos instantes, hasta que abrió la boca para responderle, pero fue interrumpido por el ninja blanco.

-¡No se queden ahí! -exclama Zane aun peleando, ya cerca de Kai.

Cole corre hacia él sin decir nada más. Jay se quedó ahí mismo, viendo cómo se alejaba.

Sí pudo haberse quedado, es más, eso era lo que pretendía él, no tenía la intención de estar cerca de ellos. No podía, no se sentía bien. Pero Lloyd le indicó que los acompañara y tampoco tenía el valor de decir que no.

Negarse provocaría una discusión, porque sabía que le insistirían. Ya les había causado suficientes problemas estando con el Gran Tirano, ¿por qué seguiría dándoles dolor de cabeza?

En vista de no poder negarse, al menos haría lo posible por probarle a Cole que sí lo necesitaban. Pero con ojo menos las cosas no estaban yendo como él esperaba. Ahora se sentía más inútil que antes, ¿cómo era posible que esa tostadora le ganara sin hacer esfuerzo? Era bastante humillante.

Volteó a ver hacia el cohete. Zane y Cole ya habían logrado bajar a Kai.

Y él lo único que hizo fue intentar vanamente vencer un solo nindroid.

Realmente no lo necesitaban.

-¡Chicos, necesito ayuda!

Los cuatro voltearon automáticamente hacia la voz, notando como Lloyd colgaba de una de las patas de silla-araña de OverBorg, en el borde de la puerta de la sala de control.

Jay vio de reojo como los otros tres pasaron a su lado, corriendo hacia Lloyd, y los siguió rápidamente. Llegó con ellos justo en el momento que soltaron al ninja verde, a quien pudieron atrapar entre los cuatro sin problemas.

-Debo volver allá arriba -dice Lloyd.

-¡No! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! -exclama Cole.

-¿Pero qué hay de las armas doradas? -pregunta Lloyd.

-Ese cohete nos va a aplastar si nos quedamos aquí -dice Kai.

Sin pensarlo mucho tiempo, Lloyd corre hasta el cohete, siendo seguido por los otros cuatro instantáneamente, -Debemos hacer lo posible para asegurarnos de que no lleguen a esas armas -dice y abre una escotilla frente a él.

Cole le ve, sorprendido, -¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Los ninjas no van al espacio! -exclama.

Lloyd no esperó la aprobación de ninguno y subió dentro. Zane le siguió casi al instante, sin pensarlo dos veces. Los otros tres que quedaban fuera se miraron y Kai finalmente subió también.

Cole y Jay no se movieron, mirando a los tres ninjas en silencio, dudosos.

-Debemos intentarlo, este equipo ya fue separado una vez, ahora debemos estar todos juntos -habla Lloyd, -yo voy a ir, ¿van a apoyarme o no?

Cole le miró. Realmente no había tiempo de pensar mucho lo que estaban a punto de hacer, debía confiar ciegamente en Lloyd. Estuvo a punto de subir, pero se frenó, sintiendo la necesidad de voltear a Jay.

Vio al ninja azul, mirando hacia otro lado mientras se sobaba un brazo. Era evidente que no tenía la intención de moverse de ahí.

Escuchó como la energía se acumulaba en las turbinas, alertando que el despegue estaba cerca de ejecutarse.

Y no volvió a pensar.

Tomó a Jay con fuerza, quien empezó a exclamar enojado mientras intentaba zafarse de él, sin éxito, y se arrojó con él dentro del cohete con los otros. Apenas ambos cayeron dentro, Kai cerró la escotilla pulsando un botón.

Al segundo, los cinco sintieron como se empezaban a elevar. Kai, Lloyd y Zane se sujetaron entre ellos, mientras que Cole seguía sujetando a Jay, de espaldas en el suelo, con el ninja azul sobre él. Este último había dejado de pelear por zafarse y simplemente se quedó quieto y en silencio en los brazos de Cole.

Ninguno supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero luego sintieron como se despegaban lentamente del suelo. Solo en ese momento los otros tres se soltaron y Zane fue hasta otra escotilla, que llevaba a un lugar más amplio en ese cohete. Abrió dicha escotilla y los tres se impulsaron dentro.

Las luces del lugar se encendieron automáticamente.

Cole miró a su alrededor al sentir que ya no tocaba el suelo completamente, sin soltar a Jay aún. Vio la escotilla abierta y pasó por ella. El ninja azul volvió a pelear por zafarse y esta vez lo logró, solo porque el ninja negro decidió soltarlo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -pregunta Jay molesto.

-¿Te ibas a quedar ahí acaso?

-¡Prefería quedarme ahí que venir!

Cole no pudo responder en seguida, ya que la respuesta le tomó por sorpresa. Cuando pudo formular algo, fue interrumpido antes de poder hablar.

-No hay tiempo para que estén discutiendo -dice Zane con firmeza, -tuvieron suficiente en el depósito ya.

Cole sintió la furia en la mirada que Zane le estaba plantando encima. Realmente el peso de sus palabras lo iba a perseguir por mucho tiempo.

El lugar quedó en silencio otra vez, mientras los cinco procesaban su situación, mientras flotaban sin rumbo dentro del cohete. Jay logró acercarse a una ventanilla y observó fuera, viendo el inmenso vacío del espacio, con estrellas brillando por doquier.

-Wow -musita él.

Había estado fascinado por el espacio desde que Lloyd le había presentado Starfarer y jamás creyó tener la oportunidad de poder estar ahí como su héroe del comic, Fritz Donnegan. Sin embargo, ahora que podía ver con sus propios ojos la grandeza del espacio, fascinado era lo último que se sentía.

¿Quién hubiera imaginado lo pequeño que uno podía sentirse allí flotando en la nada? Era una vista espectacular, pero a la vez bastante desoladora.

Sin darse cuenta, Zane había llegado a su lado y también miraba hacia afuera.

-Es una vista magnífica la de allá afuera -comenta el nindroid.

-Magnífica desolación, diría yo -dice Jay de vuelta.

La voz de Lloyd llamó la atención de ambos, haciéndolos voltear:

-Debemos encontrar la manera de tomar el control de la nave -empieza él, -si le llevan las armas al Gran Tirano, Ninjago no tendrá mucha oportunidad.

Casi al instante, Kai choca su cabeza con él, impulsándolo a través de cohete, sin oportunidad de detenerse al no tener dónde afirmarse.

Kai se soba la cabeza, -Pero no hay acceso al resto de la nave, la única salida es la escotilla por la que entramos -dice.

-Y si mi banco de memoria no me falla, el espacio puede quitarte el aliento... De manera negativa -dice Zane.

Un pitido de un monitor al otro extremo del lugar llama la atención del nindroid y este se impulsa hasta el para revisar.

-Bueno, no tenemos mucho tiempo para descifrar qué hacer -empieza a hablar Zane, -en cinco minutos se va a ejecutar la fase de separación.

-Eh, soy un ninja, no un astronauta, ¿qué significa eso? -pregunta Kai.

-Los cohetes complementarios se desprenderán, nosotros estamos en uno de esos cohetes, por lo que caeremos de vuelta a la Tierra si no hallamos la manera de salir de aquí.

Una imagen aparece en el monitor que Zane estaba viendo, y pronto se pudo oír una transmisión entrecortada, hasta que la señal se estabilizó.

"...Quien sea, ¿pueden escucharme?" se oyó la voz de Nya.

Los cuatro se impulsaron para llegar donde Zane y mirar el monitor. Lograron ver a los dos Sensei, Nya y Pixal en pantalla.

-Te escuchamos fuerte y claro, hermana -responde Kai.

Los cuatro vitorean ante la respuesta de Kai y luego Wu habla:

"Que gusto escucharlos, los ayudaremos a volver a salvo" empieza, "Pixal halló los planos del cohete, deben escapar de la zona de carga antes de que sea tarde".

Los ninjas pudieron ver los planos en el monitor.

"Cerca de la parte frontal de la nave hay un compartimiento, ahí hay trajes espaciales de emergencia" acaba Wu.

Cole suspira, -Esto es un dilema, para llegar allá debemos salir de aquí -extiende su mano al explicar, golpeando sin querer a Lloyd en el rostro, impulsándolo hacia atrás, -el problema es que no podemos salir sin los trajes... ¿Otra sugerencia?

Pudieron ver a Garmadon cubrir su micrófono con una mano, aunque aun así lograron oírle:

"Están totalmente desubicados... Aunque sobrevivan, ¿qué probabilidad hay de traerlos a casa?

-Oigan, los estamos escuchando -habla Kai, -serían útiles unas palabras de aliento ahora.

Hubo un breve silencio, donde los Sensei intercambiaron miradas, luego Wu volvió a dirigirse a ellos.

"Si no pueden cambiar sus circunstancias, cambien ustedes".

Los ninjas se miraron entre sí, sin comprender a lo que el Sensei se refería.

-¿Alguien puede descifrar eso? -pregunta Kai.

Cole niega.

-Su sabiduría tarda un tiempo en digerirse -habla Jay y luego se acerca a la cámara a gritar, -¡PERO NO TENEMOS TIEMPO!

Cole le mira y lo aleja de la cámara para que el resto pudiera seguir viendo la pantalla.

"Zane, tú eres el único que puede sobrevivir fuera de la nave" habla Pixal.

-Es verdad -dice Zane, -soy el único que no necesita oxígeno, iré por los trajes.

Zane se impulsa para alejarse del monitor, hacia la escotilla. Los otros cuatro voltean y lo ven alejarse, para luego seguirlo, excepto Jay. El nindroid abre la escotilla, sale y cierra. Luego voltea a ver por la ventanilla y ve a Kai, Lloyd y Cole mirándolo.

-Ten cuidado, Zane -dice Kai y el nindroid asiente.

Jay miraba desde el monitor, dándole la espalda a la imagen, olvidando que los otros seguían presentes en la transmisión, hasta que oyó que le hablaban:

"¿Todo bien, Jay?"

Reconoció la voz de Wu y volteó, observándolo solo a él.

-Sí, sensei, todo está bien -dice él y vuelve a voltear al resto. Mientras menos les mirara, mejor para él.

* * *

-Ya quiero ver la cara de esas tostadoras cuando vean que seguimos abordo -dice Jay

-Son nindroids, bobo, no tienen expresión -dice Cole.

-Pero Zane tiene expresión.

-Él es diferente a esas latas.

-¿En serio van a hablar de eso ahora? -pregunta Kai.

Los ninjas avanzaban con lentitud por la nave, con el objetivo de llegar a la cabina y tomar el control. Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera responderle a Kai, son atacados por disparos láser repentinamente: varios nindroids habían salido a detenerlos.

-¡Adiós al ataque sorpresa! -exclama Cole.

Los ninjas se mantuvieron a ras de la superficie de la nave, intentando mantenerse a salvo de los disparos. Estaban a una distancia prudente para no estar tan expuestos, pero eso podía cambiar.

Jay vio la situación como una oportunidad de ser útil.

Se arrastró un poco hasta una antena, llegando a ella justo cuando un nindroid aterriza frente a él. Este le apunta con su arma, pero Jay rápidamente jala la antena para golpearlo con esta, haciendo que este se desprendiera de la superficie y soltara el arma. El ninja azul se aventó por el arma y quedó de pie en medio de la nave, frente al resto de los nindroids.

La sujetó bien, inhaló para darse confianza y empezó a disparar contra los nindroids. Aunque no pudiera calcular con exactitud, lograba mantenerlos ocupados esquivando los disparos, lo suficiente para que estos no dispararan con precisión.

Pronto, Jay oyó a los otros cuatro vitorear tras él. Eso fue lo suficiente para darle un poco más de impulso y confianza, estaba haciendo algo bien. Pronto se empezó a acercar más a los nindroids, esquivando los disparos lo mejor que podía.

-Hay que ayudarlo -dice Kai y avanza, para luego lanzar fuego contra un nindroid.

Los otros dos le siguieron, mientras que Lloyd se quedó atrás, rodeándose a si mismo de su energía, mientras avanzaba lentamente.

Jay pronto notó como los otros se habían unido a la pelea. Debía admitir que estaba sintiéndose útil, siendo el primero que se metió a pelear e impulsó al resto.

Se sentía bien.

Cole logró abrirse paso hasta llegar con uno de los nindroids que estaba más cerca de ellos.

-¡Ninja! -exclamó justo antes de hacer spinjitsu, el cual no duró mucho al desprenderse de la superficie y empezar a flotar, -¡Oh, oh!

Kai logró verle desde su posición, peleando aún, -¡Cole! -exclama.

-¡Chicos, ayuda, por favor! -grita Cole.

-No podemos hacer spinjitsu en gravedad cero, hay muy poca resistencia -explica Zane.

-¿Muy poca? -empieza Lloyd, avanzando al mismo paso lento y constante, -Creo que la resistencia es más de lo que podemos manejar ahora.

Kai intentaba voltear para ayudar a Cole, pero los nindroids no lo dejaban distraerse de la pelea que estaba dando, -¡Alguien ayude a Cole!

Jay logró oír a Kai, retrocedió donde Lloyd para tener algo de protección y volteó. Algo dentro de él se revolvió al ver como Cole se alejaba flotando de la nave. Rápidamente soltó el arma y abrió una compuerta que había en la nave, donde se encontraba una cuerda, la enganchó a su traje y se impulsó en dirección hacia Cole.

Cole, por su parte, respiraba agitado mientras veía con desesperación que el jet estaba lejos de él. Y él seguía alejándose, sin ninguna posibilidad de frenarse con nada. Aun así, movía frenéticamente sus extremidades, esperando que eso pudiera hacerlo cambiar de dirección o estabilizarse en el vacío.

Nada funcionaba.

-¡Ayuda! -exclamó lo más fuerte que pudo, desesperado.

Jay estiró los brazos al acercarse a él y lo tomó fuertemente de los tobillos, frenándolo casi al instante.

Cole sintió el jalón cuando lo sujetaron y notó al instante como había dejado de alejarse. Exhaló aliviado y alzó la vista, notando que fue Jay quien lo agarró.

-Te tengo -dice Jay.

Ambos sintieron como los jalaban de vuelta a la nave.

Cole tardó un poco en hablar, al estar procesando lo ocurrido aún. De todo el equipo, creía que Jay sería la última persona en ir a ayudarlo. Bien pudo haberse negado y dejarlo a su suerte.

-Gracias -habla finalmente, -te debo una.

¿Quién quiere ayudar a su "enemigo"? De seguro Jay le exigiría algo de vuelta y prefirió adelantarse.

Jay guardó silencio un momento antes de responder, -No... El que debía una era yo... Estamos a mano.

Cole le miró sin saber qué decir. Jay tampoco tuvo la intención de seguir la plática, ya que bajó la mirada luego de hablar, además de soltar a Cole cuando volvieron a la superficie del jet.

Zane ayudó a Cole a volver a tocar suelo, mientras que Kai soltó a Jay de la cuerda a la que se había enganchado. Luego, el ninja azul se alejó de los tres y volvió con Lloyd para seguir combatiendo.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunta Zane al ninja negro.

-Sí, sí... Estoy bien -responde Cole, sin dejar de mirar a Jay.

Zane volteó automáticamente hacia donde Cole miraba, pero antes de notar a Jay, se percató de que habían entrado a la cola del cometa. Estaban cerca, pero el camino se volvía peligroso.

Los tres se volvieron a acercar a Lloyd.

"Ya casi ...gan a la cabina, ase...se de mantener el ...so y con...trarse en el obje..."

Kai se llevó la mano al casco, intentando entender lo que hablaba Wu por el radio, pero no logró escuchar nada claro, -Sensei, hay mucha interferencia, no lo escucho -dice él.

Kai y Jay miraron al frente y se apartaron hacia fuera, justo cuando un asteroide pasaba entre ellos.

-Asteroides -habla Zane y justo en ese momento, uno logra derribar a Lloyd. El nindroid lo levantó deprisa.

-¡Hay que cubrirnos! -exclama Kai.

Pero apenas termina de formular esa oración, otro asteroide pasa rozando el jet y derriba todas las estructuras que les servían para resguardarse.

-¿Cubrirnos? ¿Con qué? -pregunta Cole.

Otro asteroide terminó de arrasar con los nindroids restantes, siendo los ninjas los únicos sobre el jet aún.

-¡Sujétense! ¡Va a ser un duro aterrizaje! -exclama Kai de nuevo.

Con tanto movimiento y asteroides pasando, Lloyd se suelta del jet y es impulsado hacia atrás.

Jay logró verlo de reojo a tiempo.

-¡LLOYD! -exclama él, llamando la atención del resto.

Sin pensarlo, Jay se suelta del jet para ir tras Lloyd y sujetarlo. Logra alcanzar al ninja verde a tiempo y luego él siente como es frenado por alguien. Voltea y ve que Zane lo sujetó de la muñeca, quien al mismo tiempo era sujetado por Kai y este último sujetado por Cole, quien estaba aferrándose al jet con fuerza con su otra mano.

-¡NO SE SUELTEN! -exclama Cole desde debajo de la cadena.

Cada ninja ejercía toda la fuerza posible para no soltar a su compañero, aunque con tanto movimiento no podrían aguantar mucho. Jay sintió como su mano se resbalaba de la de Lloyd.

Jadea, -No, no, no lo sueltes -musita para sí mismo, -es una sola cosa, hazlo bien.

Zane voltea hacia el cometa, -¡Estamos por aterrizar! -exclama.

Lloyd intentaba acercar su mano libre hacia Jay, al sentir que se resbalaba, en un intento de sujetarse con esa también y evitar salir volando. Jay intentaba sujetarlo con mucha más fuerza, pero seguía sintiendo que resbalaban.

Justo en el momento que sus manos se separaron, Cole no pudo seguir aferrándose al jet y se soltó. Los cinco se soltaron por la velocidad y cayeron separados en la superficie del cometa.

El primero en pararse, luego de unos minutos, fue Jay.

Lo hizo lentamente al sentirse adolorido y se quedó arrodillado en el suelo, apoyándose con las manos también. Miró el suelo y suspiró.

-Estoy vivo... -musita.

Rápidamente recordó a Lloyd y se paró con rapidez para buscarlo. Volteó a su alrededor y apenas solo pudo notar a Zane a unos metros de él, aún en el suelo.

No lograba ver a Lloyd.

-No -musita, -no, no... -miró a todos lados y luego empezó a caminar con prisa, buscándolo, -Lo soltaste, lo soltaste, estúpido -se dijo a sí mismo.

Caminó por unos momentos y pronto logró ver a Lloyd tirado en el suelo, alejado de él. Jadeó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, para ver en qué condición estaba.

Pronto lo peor abandonó su mente, al ver a Lloyd moverse, para luego quedar sentado. Exhaló pesadamente, muy aliviado, y llegó con él.

-Lloyd -dice y estira su mano para ayudarlo, pero se arrepiente y la retrae, creyendo que lo rechazaría por haberlo soltado.

Lloyd volteó al ninja azul y suspiró aliviado, -Estamos vivos -dice y se levanta, sujetándose de Jay, aunque este no le hubiera ofrecido ayuda directa.

-Lo siento -dice Jay.

-Está bien -Lloyd comienza a avanzar para llegar con el resto. Jay titubea mientras le ve alejarse, pero luego le sigue.

Ambos llegaron al lugar donde los otros tres ya estaban reunidos y de pie.

-¡Ay, me duele! -lloriqueaba Kai, sujetándose un brazo, -¡es horrible, es terrible!

Cole le sujeta el hombro y se lo encaja de nuevo, haciendo chillar a Kai, pero este pronto se ríe.

-Ah, ya estoy mejor -movió el brazo, -gracias.

Cole voltea a los dos que llegaron recién, -¿Alguien más necesita que le encaje algo de nuevo en su lugar?

-No, creo que estoy bien -dice Lloyd.

Cole miró a Jay y este último apartó la vista casi al instante. El ninja negro suspiró y miró a otro lado también.

Lloyd se llevó la mano al casco, -Nya, ¿estás ahí? -empezó él, -¿papá? ¡quién sea!

-Creo que los otros no sobrevivieron -dice Kai.

Zane voltea al jet, -Debemos continuar, aun así, estamos cerca -apunta al jet.

Nadie más dijo nada y empezaron a caminar, a excepción de Jay, que se quedó en su lugar aun mirando hacia otro lado. Cole se detuvo y lo miró por inercia, bufó, se acercó a él, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró con él. Jay fue tomado por sorpresa e intentó zafarse, pero pronto se dejó llevar por él. No sacaba nada con pelear, Cole era más fuerte que él, no se lograría soltar.

Jay iba a paso lento y torpe, ya que tropezaba al no ir a la misma velocidad que Cole. El ninja negro finalmente lo jaló con fuerza para que caminara a su lado al mismo ritmo que él.

* * *

Sin la llave, los ninjas no pudieron encender el jet, por lo que optaron por seguir a los nindroids en uno de los vehículos de exploración que quedaba en la nave.

Pronto pudieron llegar hasta una cueva que emitía un tenue brillo dorado. Además de eso, las huellas de los vehículos de los otros nindroids también entraban a dicha cueva. Se escabulleron dentro y lograron observar a los nindroids trabajar de lejos, escondidos.

Intentaron planear algo, pero unos parásitos les impidieron concretar algún plan, ya que estos los atacaron, comenzando a devorar sus trajes (y exoesqueleto, respectivamente). Con tanto caos, llamaron la atención de los nindroids, por lo que estos se retiraron lo más rápido posible, con el oro en su poder.

Con tantos bichos encima, no pudieron ir tras ellos.

-¡Bien hecho, Jay! ¡No podías dejar en paz al insecto! -exclama Kai, mientras movía los brazos intentando ahuyentar a los bichos, como todos.

-¡Ay, ¿yo cómo iba a adivinar lo que hacían?! -se defiende Jay.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Alguna idea? -pregunta Zane.

-Espacio, ¿por qué tuvimos que venir al espacio? Si pudiera cambiar alguna circunstancia, cambiaría haber venido de entrada -dice Cole.

-Si no puedes cambiar tus circunstancias, cambia tu mentalidad -dice Lloyd.

-¡No es momento de citar a Wu! -exclama Jay.

-No, ya sé a lo que se refería, son como las Starteeth -Lloyd empieza a correr, -¡Vamos, tengo un plan!

Los cuatro siguen a Lloyd con prisa, con los insectos volando detrás de ellos. Llegaron al vehículo que usaron, subieron y Lloyd empezó a conducir. En poco tiempo alcanzaron los vehículos de los Nindroids.

-Como decía, el Sensei se refería a que, en vez de concentrarnos en lo malo, nos concentremos en lo bueno -dice Lloyd, -esos insectos no son una amenaza, son un arma.

Los parásitos pronto volaron cubriendo los otros vehículos, atacando a los nindroids, quienes empezaron a pelear por mantener el control.

-¡Ahora vayamos por la llave! -exclama Kai.

Lloyd pulsa un botón y el cristal del vehículo se abre, dejando a los ninjas salir y saltar al vehículo de enfrente. Jay cayó muy a la orilla de este al no calcular bien y perdió el equilibrio, pero fue rápidamente sujeto por Kai del brazo. El ninja rojo lo jaló al vehículo.

-Ten más cuidado -le dice.

-Ay, ya lo sé -Jay se zafa de un jalón de él y avanza solo por el vehículo.

El solo hecho de pelear ya lo ponía nervioso, no quería fallar otra vez y ese tropiezo no era un alentador comienzo. Lo iba a seguir intentando, él debía ser útil para el equipo.

Jay empezó a avanzar, encontrándose con nindroids que intentaban frenarlo. Se aventó a pelear contra ellos, pero la mitad de sus ataques no llegaban a tocarlos, por lo que le estaba costando avanzar.

Zane, Cole y Kai, por su parte, no tuvieron muchos problemas para avanzar por los vehículos. Jay logró apartar los nindroids y miró al frente, notando que sus amigos estaban más avanzados que él. Eso lo distrajo y dos nindroids se apegaron con fuerza contra él, uno por cada lado.

Jay observó a uno de los nindroids mientras intentaba zafarse.

-Mira quien intenta ser útil pero no puede -dice el nindroid.

-Parece ser verdad que no necesitan a un quejumbroso como tú, mira lo avanzados que están y ni siquiera aportaste -dice el otro nindroid.

Jay continúa intentando zafarse, -Ya cállense, hojalatas -dice molesto.

-Al menos somos hojalatas más útiles.

-Cállate -voltea al nindroid.

-Eras más útil con nosotros.

-Guarda silencio.

-Al menos ahí eras-

Jay mira al nindroid directo a la cara, -No te atrevas a decirlo.

El nindroid se acerca más al casco de Jay para asegurarse de que le oyera, -un cargador humano.

Lo que el resto logró ver fue un gran destello, seguido de una gran cantidad de energía siendo liberada en poco tiempo, la cual logró hacer explotar uno de los vehículos, que luego cayó por el risco.

Zane reconoció el ataque al instante, -Oh, no -musita.

Cole vio como el ninja blanco saltaba del vehículo al que estaba detrás de ellos, -¡Zane, ¿qué haces?! ¡Cryptor está al frente!

-¡Tú sigue a Kai! -exclama Zane de vuelta.

Zane avanzó en el vehículo lo mejor que pudo, hasta llegar al final, donde halló a Jay acostado boca abajo, sujetándose con la poca fuerza que le quedaba luego de liberar energía. El ninja azul alzó a cabeza, notando a su compañero al frente de él.

Bufó molesto, -Otra vez... -musitó y bajó la vista para no ver a Zane.

-¿Qué pasó? -pregunta Zane y se inclina para ayudarlo, tal como lo hizo en el depósito la primera vez.

-Nada -Jay se apartó de él y se levantó solo.

-Jay.

-¡No puedo hablar ahora, Zane, debo ayudar!

Se volteó para avanzar, pero se frenó al ver a Cole y Kai de regreso.

-¡Tenemos la llave! -exclama Kai al pasar junto a ellos, luego saltó al vehículo que conducía Lloyd, junto con Cole.

Jay los vio alejarse y apretó los labios.

-Vamos -dice Zane y salta de regreso.

Jay se quedó ahí un momento y luego apretó sus puños, molesto. La energía comenzó a acumularse en sus manos y luego la liberó golpeando el vehículo. En seguida saltó de él al otro, alcanzando a salir a tiempo antes de que el vehículo que atacó cayera por el risco.

Cayó a la orilla y se sujetó con fuerza para no caer. Luego se impulsó para subir, ignorando completamente la ayuda que le estaba ofreciendo Zane.

-Puedo hacerlo solo -le dice al ninja blanco.

Pronto, los ninjas pasaron por el costado del vehículo de Cryptor, el cual se había volcado. Los cinco vitorearon ante la presunta victoria, la cual les duró hasta que llegaron al lugar donde estaba el jet.

Estaba totalmente destruido.

-La nave... Está destruida -dice Lloyd.

Los cinco miraban en silencio, hasta que la voz de Cryptor les llamó la atención.

-¡Ustedes no son los únicos que se adaptan!

Cuatro nindroids tomaron la red en la que estaba el oro, uno en cada extremo, y se elevaron los propulsores de sus pies.

Cryptor miró a Jay, -No olvides que eres parte de esto también -le dice.

Jay apretó los labios para evitar decir o hacer cualquier cosa.

-¡Hasta nunca, ninjas! -exclama Cryptor y va tras los nindroids con sus propulsores también.

Los cinco vieron como se alejaban hasta que los perdieron de vista, luego, Kai atinó a contactarse con los otros para comentarles de su situación:

-Se fueron, fallamos -empieza, -repito, tienen las armas doradas.

"¿Están en el jet? ¿Los pueden detener?" pregunta Nya.

-No, está destruido.

Kai mira a sus compañeros, quienes mantenían el silencio, mientras lo miraban con preocupación en sus rostros. El ninja rojo suspiró pesadamente.

-No regresaremos a casa.


	8. 8- El Ninja de Titanio

Los ninjas se encontraban aún cerca del jet, usando sus poderes para mantener a los parásitos lejos, aunque era evidente que no durarían demasiado ahí.

Ninguno quería admitirlo, pero ya no salían de ahí.

-Estos insectos no paran -exclama Kai, ahuyentando a los parásitos cerca de él con fuego.

Lloyd suspira pesadamente, -Papá tenía razón, no debí haber cedido mi poder dorado... Ahora estaríamos de regreso en Ninjago... Ahora el Gran Tirano tiene todo lo necesario para ser el Maestro Dorado -dice.

"No digas eso, yo me equivoqué" empieza Garmadon, "debes confiar en tus amigos, confiar en ti mismo".

"Ya regresaron con las armas doradas, solo es cuestión de tiempo" oyen a Pixal de fondo.

Jay suspiró frustrado al oírla y luego caminó para alejarse un poco del resto, pasando al lado del ninja blanco. Este lo vio pasar de reojo y se acercó a él para hablar.

-¿Ya me vas a contar que pasó allá? -le pregunta en voz baja.

Jay bufa, -No pasó nada -responde molesto.

-¿Nada? Tú no sacas esa cantidad de energía por nada.

-No es importante, ¿sí? -Jay voltea a verlo a la cara, -Hay problemas mayores ahora, problemas de los que soy parte, lo que haya pasado allá antes no interesa.

-Claro que interesa, yo-

-¡NO! -el grito de Jay hizo retroceder a Zane, además de llamar la atención del resto, -¡No interesa! ¡¿Por qué interesa?! ¡No he sido útil en todo este viaje imposible! ¡Sin contar que el Gran Tirano ha llegado tan lejos porque lo ayudé! -Zane podía notar como la voz del ninja azul se quebraba a medida que gritaba, -¡Lo único que he hecho ha sido darles problemas! ¡¿Para qué voy a seguir dándoles dolores de cabeza por cosas tan inútiles como un ojo menos o el hecho de que prácticamente estoy sobrando aquí?! ¡¿Para qué interesarse en alguien como yo?! ¡Alguien que no necesitan más!

Dicho todo eso, Jay dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar lo más rápido que pudo. Sin querer había liberado finalmente todo lo que llevaba reprimiendo desde que recuperó control total de sí mismo.

Y estaba haciendo lo mismo que esa noche: huir.

Zane estaba muy centrado en Jay como para notar que tenía unos cuantos parásitos encima, que luego ahuyentó con las manos.

El ambiente se había puesto tenso, tanto en el cometa como en el monasterio. Los sensei se miraron entre sí en silencio, sin mucho que decir, mientras que Nya se había sacado los audífonos con el micrófono para alejarse del lugar y llorar en paz.

Zane volteó y vio que Kai y Lloyd lo miraban, aun haciendo vagos movimientos para mantener algunos parásitos lejos. Volteó hacia otro lado del lugar y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Cole pasó corriendo a su lado, en la misma dirección en la que Jay se fue. El ninja blanco le vio alejarse.

Lloyd empezó a correr también, con Kai detrás, pero Zane le frenó.

-No, esto es algo que deben resolver solos -dice.

Kai se pone a un lado del ninja verde, -Pero podemos seguirlos y ver de lejos -dice.

-No los vamos a espiar -dice Zane.

-Pero Jay es nuestro amigo también y si lo necesita, debemos darle apoyo -dice Lloyd.

Zane le ve y luego mira hacia la dirección que los otros dos se fueron, -Esperemos un momento y vamos.

Cole seguía su camino, buscando a Jay. Las cosas parecían repetirse: Jay huyendo de ellos (de él), bajo las estrellas, justo después de que esas palabras lo hirieran. Pero se iba a asegurar de que esta vez fuera diferente.

Ahora iba tras él.

"Debí hacerlo esa misma noche" pensó.

En un lugar desconocido y grande, Cole tenía miedo de no hallarlo a tiempo. O simplemente no hallarlo.

Pero algo de ese miedo se desvaneció al ver algo blanco de reojo mientras corría. Se detuvo y volteó, notando claramente la pequeña figura de Jay, sentada contra una roca, apoyando la cabeza en los brazos, que estaban sobre sus rodillas.

Jay miraba al suelo, además de tener los ojos cerrados, por lo que solo oyó pasos acercándose, deteniéndose justo a su lado. No quiso alzar la vista para ver quién era.

Quien quiera que fuera, no lo quería ver. A nadie en realidad.

Cole lo miró en silencio, parado a su lado, sin mover un músculo, buscando la manera correcta de empezar a hablarle. Finalmente inhaló para darse confianza.

-¿Jay? -habla en voz baja.

Jay tomó una roca que estaba a su lado y se la arrojó sin alzar la vista, dándole a la pierna.

Cole solo miró su pierna y no se molestó en sobarse.

"Merezco eso y más" piensa.

Esperó otro momento más y, al notar que Jay no diría ni haría nada más, intentó de nuevo.

-Jay, lo mejor es que hablemos ahora -dice.

-Oh, tú cállate -exclama Jay y se sorbe la nariz, -eres la persona que menos quiero ver ahora.

-Eso lo sé...

-Vete.

-No lo haré.

Hubo silencio entre los dos por un momento. Jay finalmente alzó la cabeza para ver si el ninja negro seguía ahí y efectivamente era así.

-Dije que te fueras -dice Jay, con la voz quebrada.

-Y yo dije que no lo haré -dice Cole con firmeza.

-¡Ya te dije que no te quiero ver!

-Eso lo sé.

-¡¿Entonces por qué sigues aquí?!

-¡Porque no pienso cometer el mismo error otra vez!

Jay le miró en silencio, sin saber qué responder. Parpadeó rápidamente un par de veces para dejar caer una lágrima de su ojo y esperó que el ninja negro dijera algo más.

-¡Yo te dejé ir esa noche, cuando tuve que ir tras de ti! ¡No volverá a pasar, aquí estoy ahora!

Cole no esperó respuesta y se arrodilló a un lado del ninja azul, quien miró a otro lado para no tener que verle la cara. Suspiró y estiró una mano para ponerla sobre la mano de Jay que estaba más cerca de él.

Esta vez, el ninja azul no se apartó.

-Lo siento mucho, Jay... -empezó Cole, en voz baja y apenado, -Por lo que dije y lo que no hice esa noche... Jamás quise lastimarte, jamás quise que todo esto pasara... Nunca imaginé lo mal que podrían salir las cosas por unas simples palabras que dije sin pensar... Y con mayor razón debí haber ido tras de ti, debí haberme disculpado mucho antes... Se pudieron haber evitado muchas cosas...

Cole movió su mano para sujetar la de Jay de mejor manera y continúo hablando.

-Nosotros te necesitamos, todos nos necesitamos entre todos, somos un equipo, una familia... No podemos hacer nada sin ninguno de nosotros, aunque pienses lo contrario.

Jay se sorbió la nariz otra vez, -No he hecho nada útil -dice, a punto de llorar otra vez.

-Claro que sí... Fuiste el primero que saltó a defendernos de los nindroids en el jet... Solo gracias a ti nos tiramos a pelear.

Jay solo sollozó.

-Y de no ser por ti... Quizás estaría flotando en medio del espacio aún... Me salvaste ahí, así como yo te salvé en la Torre Borg... Estamos a mano, ¿recuerdas?

De no ser por el casco, el ninja negro estiraría su mano para secarle las lágrimas a su amigo. El ninja azul pronto volteó a mirarlo por lo último dicho.

Cole hizo contacto visual con él y habló otra vez:

-Yo te necesito -dice suavemente y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Jay, -las cosas no serían iguales para mi sin ti... No puedo cambiar lo que dije, pero si puedo mejorar para el futuro y arreglar el daño que hice... Y es lo que quiero hacer, eres importante para mí, no puedo dejar que estés sufriendo solo y por mi culpa.

Cole había ejercido algo de fuerza en el agarre, asegurándose de no soltar la mano de su amigo. Jay, en cambio, no había correspondido al agarre, pero luego cerró sus dedos para que quedaran sobre el dorso de la mano del ninja negro.

-Después de todo lo que causé estando con el Gran Tirano yo... Solo quería demostrarte que estabas equivocado... -empieza Jay en voz baja, -Que podía ser útil, podía hacer las cosas solo, aunque con un solo ojo fuera difícil... No quería seguir causando más problemas siendo inútil, ya hice suficiente estando con ellos.

-Y lo demostraste, yo estaba equivocado -dice Cole, -aun después de todo lo que tú pasaste sigues en pie con nosotros y has ayudado... -estiró su mano con la intención de posarla en su mejilla, pero el casco le frenó y solo la puso sobre el cristal, -lo que hiciste estando con ellos no es culpa tuya.

-Claro que sí, yo... Yo dejé me hicieran esto -apuntó vagamente hacia su ojo derecho, -pude haber peleado, ni siquiera sé si peleé contra ellos, yo-

-Lo que ellos te hayan hecho no es culpa tuya - ambos ninjas voltean al oír la voz de Lloyd.

Vieron a los otros tres parados cerca de ellos.

Jay apartó rápidamente la mirada y escondió su rostro otra vez.

-No sé por qué siguen estando conmigo cuando ayudé al Gran Tirano en todo esto -dice Jay.

-Porque nos importas, hermano -Kai avanza y se agacha a su lado, -nada de lo que hiciste con ellos fuiste tú en realidad, ellos te estaban forzando -le pone una mano en el hombro.

-Debí ser más fuerte, debí pelear más contra ellos...

-Nada de esto es tu culpa -dice Zane agachándose frente a él, -lo que ellos hacen contigo no tiene porqué ser tu culpa.

-Tú ya eres fuerte, Jay -habla Lloyd acercándose también, -pasaste por tanto en tan poco tiempo y aun así te esfuerzas en ayudar.

-Es lo que te he estado diciendo ahora... -habla Cole.

Jay alzó levemente la mirada y logró ver a todo el equipo rodeándolo. Jamás creyó que tendría a los cuatro de esa manera junto a él. Creía que debía aislarse de ellos para sentirse mejor, para estar en paz consigo mismo, pero quizás lo que realmente necesitaba era recurrir a ellos. Le estaban dando el apoyo que tanto necesitaba en ese momento, por muy pequeño que fuera.

Tanto miedo tuvo, tanto tiempo creyó en esas cuatro palabras...

Pero él nunca dejó de importarle a ellos.

-Nada debe ser fácil para ti ahora, pero no tienes por qué pasar por todo eso solo... Somos familia -dice Lloyd, -siempre encontrarás apoyo en nosotros.

-Así es -dice Kai.

-Todos somos importantes aquí, sin importar cuan grande o pequeña sea la situación -dice Zane.

-Ahora más que nunca nos necesitamos todos -dice Cole.

Sin poder evitarlo, Jay comenzó a llorar otra vez, poniendo nerviosos a los otros cuatro.

-No dijimos nada malo, ¿verdad? -dice Kai, -Podemos decir otra cosa, no lo sé-

-No, no -le interrumpe Jay y solloza, -es que... Realmente no creí que... Sí les importaba tanto, yo -se sorbe la nariz, -no quería seguir siendo una carga o algo... Ya creía que había hecho suficiente...

-Nadie es una carga aquí -dice Zane, -todos somos importantes sin importar qué.

-Sí y mira a Lloyd, también hizo cosas malas y aquí lo tenemos con nosotros -Kai rodea a Lloyd con un brazo y lo apega hacia él.

Lloyd le miró serio, pero luego soltó una risa, -Eso es verdad.

-No tiene por qué ser diferente, el pasado es el pasado -dice Kai.

-Y siempre existe el futuro -dice Cole.

-El tiempo sana las heridas -dice Zane.

Luego se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, con los sollozos de Jay siendo lo único que se escuchaba. Cuando el ninja azul logró calmarse, habló finalmente.

-Gracias... -dice suavemente, -Creo que necesitaba esto...

Bajó la mirada y solo ahí notó que en ningún momento había soltado la mano de Cole, y este tampoco lo había soltado a él.

-Ahora, todos nos necesitamos, debemos idear como salir de aquí y cinco cabezas piensan mejor que una -dice Lloyd.

-Nadie trae un cohete armable, ¿o sí? -habla Cole.

Lloyd pensó un momento antes de hablar, -¡Eso es!

Jay jadea, -No me digas que tienes tu propio cohete armable.

-No, pero podemos construir uno -se aparta de Kai y se pone de pie, -Arcturus no puede volar, pero nos dará el material necesario y Zane conoce el sistema solar mejor que nadie -voltea a mirarlo.

-El fuego de Kai puede soldar las piezas -dice Zane y mira al nombrado.

-Y Cole puede mover las cosas pesadas con su fuerza -dice Kai.

Cole mira a Jay, -Y tú tienes la electricidad y el conocimiento suficiente para hacer una nave pequeña.

Jay le mira, -Hey... Eso puede funcionar -dice y mira a los cuatro, para luego pensar en silencio rápidamente, -tenemos material suficiente para hacer una nave que nos soporte a todos, sin problemas.

-Genial, entonces ya tenemos un plan, a trabajar -dice Lloyd.

Los cinco rápidamente se ponen de pie y emprenden camino de vuelta al jet. Cole y Jay se quedaron atrás y antes de que el ninja negro pudiera seguir al resto, oyó al ninja azul hablar:

-Oye, Cole.

Cole voltea y le ve acercarse.

-Lo que me dijiste... Antes de que los otros llegaran... ¿Iba en serio? -pregunta Jay.

-Claro -dice Cole sin dudarlo, -lo había querido decir todo este tiempo, pero... No lograba hacerlo... Quiero que sepas que de verdad eres importante para mí.

Luego de todo este tiempo, Jay sonrió genuinamente otra vez.

-Significa mucho para mi oír eso -dice Jay.

Cole le sonríe también, -No voy a dejarte ir otra vez -estira la mano hacia él, -a partir de aquí estaré para ti, siempre, sin importar qué...

Jay se frota las manos, pero luego estira una para sujetar la de Cole.

-Que sea en serio, zoquete -le dice con una sonrisa y empieza a caminar, jalándolo con él.

Cole se ríe y se deja llevar por él, -Claro que será así, zopenco.

Llegando con los otros, se unieron a la construcción de la nave. Jay guio al resto para armar tanto las conexiones como la estructura de la nave y en poco tiempo, lograron tenerla lista para despegar.

Los cinco se acomodaron dentro y cerraron la escotilla.

-¿Propulsores? -pregunta Lloyd.

-Listos -responde Kai.

-¿Circuitos?

-Listos -responde Jay.

-¿Navegación?

-Lista -responde Zane.

-¿Cómo estamos de fuerza?

-Solo hay que tener fe -dice Cole.

-Vamos a casa, amigos.

Zane conecta el cable de la energía a su pecho, dándole el impulso suficiente a la nave, logrando despegar camino a la Tierra otra vez.

Todo era cuestión de tiempo, ahora.

* * *

-¡Nya cayó! ¡Repito, Nya cayó! -exclama Kai.

El equipo completo se intentaba abrir paso en el caos de la ciudad para llegar al Templo de la Fortaleza y reunirse con Borg. Por desgracia, Nya había sido derribada.

-¡Voy a volver por ella! -exclama Cole.

-¡No, yo voy a volver por ella! -exclama Jay.

-Vuelvan y nuestra probabilidad de llegar al templo bajará exponencialmente -dice Zane.

-¡Esto no se trata de números, Zane, se trata de familia! -exclama Kai.

-Ustedes vayan al templo, nosotros iremos por Nya -le dice Lloyd a los sensei y a Pixal, luego parte en dirección hacia Nya.

Los cinco se logran juntar en una calle y continúan avanzando.

-¡La veo! -exclama Kai, -¡Está en la esquina de Boulevard Bradley y-!

Sorpresivamente, los cinco son derribados por el impacto de una esfera dorada, cayendo de sus vehículos a la calle. Caen rodando y se quedan en el suelo un momento, quejándose.

-Ay... Y algún lado... -dice Kai, terminando su frase anterior.

Mientras los cinco se levantaban otra vez, el Gran Tirano, ya como el Maestro Dorado, se aparece frente a ellos.

-Los famosos ninjas llegaron para su bienvenida -dice él, viéndolos ponerse de pie finalmente.

Lloyd avanza un par de pasos para hacerle frente, -¡Gran Tirano! Ya te vencí una vez... Ahora lo haremos todos -dice.

El Maestro Dorado ríe, -Quiero ver que lo intenten... Y cuando fracasen, verán su ciudad caer... Me verán triunfar y reinar sobre Ninjago finalmente -apunta a Jay, -y tú... Serás parte de mi triunfo.

Jay inevitablemente retrocedió, sintiéndose intimidado por él. Después de todo, no era del todo mentira.

-Nunca lo olvides, Jay... Que eres parte de esto también -el Maestro Dorado ríe.

Jay miraba al Maestro Dorado con horror, pero luego volteó a ver a los otros cuatro. Sus amigos le brindaron miradas decididas y confiadas, además de que tanto Kai como Lloyd le pusieron una mano sobre sus hombros.

Jay inhaló y adoptó una postura confiada ante el Maestro Dorado. Esta vez no dejaría que sus palabras le afectaran.

-Menos palabras y más acción, ninjas... Vamos a bailar.

Dicho eso, el Maestro Dorado ríe y, para sorpresa de los ninjas, comienza a hacer spinjitzu. Un gran tornado dorado se forma frente a ellos.

-Cambio de planes... ¡Corran! -exclama Lloyd.

Nya, por su parte, logró salir de su exotraje, que había caído en una pila de escombros. Se puso de pie en la pila y se sacudió la ropa.

-Esto es un desastre -dice ella en voz alta.

Oyó un ruido motorizado a su costado y volteó la mirada instantáneamente, notando el destructor nindroid acercándose a ella, siendo conducido por Cryptor.

Cryptor detiene el vehículo cerca y ríe.

-Veamos ahora si la pequeña puede pelear sin su enorme traje -dice él.

Nya voltea para pararse dando toda la cara hacia él.

-Eres justo el nindroid que quería ver -exclama ella, molesta.

Cryptor vuelve a reír y baja del destructor, para quedar frente a ella, -¿Te harás la valiente y me enfrentarás así?

-No necesito ese traje para pelear contra ti, chatarra, voy a derrotarte y desmantelarte aquí y ahora con mis propias manos, así vas a pagar.

-Suena muy personal.

-Se volvió personal cuando tocaron a Jay.

Mientras tanto, los dos sensei esperaban en la puerta del templo, preocupados de no ver a los ninjas llegar aún. De pronto notaron un gran tornado dorado a lo lejos, acercándose al lugar. Intercambiaron miradas, impresionados por dicho tornado, y luego volvieron a voltear, notando a los cinco ninjas corriendo hacia ellos.

Cada uno corrió a una puerta y la sujetó, listos para cerrarlas cuando el último entrara. Los ninjas entraron de un salto cada uno, Lloyd siendo el último.

-¡Ahora, hermano! -exclama Wu y ambos cerraron las puertas rápidamente, apenas Lloyd entró.

-¡Activen el escudo! -exclama Garmadon.

Al instante, una esfera de energía rodeó el templo, justo a tiempo. El tornado había alcanzado el lugar, pero fue frenado por el escudo inmediatamente.

Los ninjas se detuvieron a recuperar el aire, bajándose las pañoletas para respirar mejor.

-Estuvo cerca -dice Kai.

Jay voltea a la puerta, -Nya sigue allá afuera -dice.

-No alcanzamos a llegar a ella -complementa Cole.

-Ya no podemos salir por ella -dice Zane.

Kai suspira, -Mi hermana es fuerte, podrá cuidarse sola por un momento, luego saldremos por ella -dice él.

El lugar empezó a retumbar. Las fuerzas del Maestro Dorado se habían reunido afuera para atacar el escudo y derribarlo.

-Se nos acaba el tiempo -dice Cole.

Los cinco ninjas se reunieron los demás.

Lloyd se acercó a Borg, -Dijo que tenía algo que podía detenerlo -dice él.

-Así es -dice Borg y se detiene frente a una plataforma que contenía un baúl de aspecto tecnológico, -es mi mejor protegido -luego se acerca y empieza a abrir los sellos con un destornillador.

Jay observa el baúl, -¿Qué es eso?

-Es su mejor protegido -responde Zane.

-¿Es una antigua maldición? -pregunta Lloyd.

-Debe ser poder incendiario -exclama Kai.

-Apuesto a que es genial -dice Cole y se acerca al baúl, el cual se estaba abriendo, para ver dentro.

-¿Es peligroso? ¿Está vivo? ¿Tiene un manual? -empieza a hablar Jay, -es una, una-

El baúl finalmente se abrió por completo, dejando a la vista una cápsula blanca.

-¿Una píldora? -pregunta Jay, incrédulo.

Borg saca la píldora del baúl y voltea a él -No es cualquier píldora, es una nano píldora -dice, -desde la antigüedad los científicos han estado buscando el Santo Grial de los inventos... Una píldora de dieta que realmente funcione.

Jay continuó mirando la píldora con incredulidad.

-Esperen a que sean viejos, verán por qué es tan importante -empieza Garmadon y se acerca a Borg, tomándolo de los brazos, -dime, Borg, ¿sí funciona?

-Eh, no -empieza Borg y se aparta para hablarle al resto, -pero la nanotecnología en su interior tiene un efecto adverso: no solo reduce tu cintura, sino que también te puede hacer miniatura.

-¿Hizo una píldora para encoger? -pregunta Zane.

-Deje ver si entendí -empieza Kai, -¿Quiere que nos acerquemos a ese tipo, que tiene una armadura que con solo tocarla nos puede freír, y que le demos una píldora?

-Exactamente -dice Borg.

-Y creí que yo estaba loco -musita Jay a Cole.

Garmadon se acerca a Wu, -Hermano, ¿aún recuerdas cuando estábamos en el mismo equipo?

Jay ríe y se pone entre los dos, -Señores, ¿podrían poner atención? ¡Tratamos de salvar el mundo! -exclama él.

-Tienes razón, hermano, en el parque cuando éramos niños, guardianes del templo -responde Wu.

Garmadon ríe, -Yo lanzaba una bola curva y tu bastón daba en el blanco... Jamás perdimos.

-Muy cierto -dice Wu y voltea al resto, -¡Acérquennos, ninjas! Y le daremos al Maestro Dorado su medicina.

-En este lugar debe haber armaduras de piedra, las mismas que el Gran Tirano usó para hacer a su ejército -empieza Garmadon, -Cada uno tome una y úsela, los protegerán.

Los ninjas voltearon apenas Garmadon terminó de hablar y buscaron por el lugar. Luego cada uno volvió al punto de reunión con una armadura en las manos.

-¿Seguro que esto nos protegerá? -pregunta Kai.

-Si el Gran Tirano los usó contra los poderes del Primer Maestro de Spinjitzu, no veo porque no podríamos usarlos contra esos mismos poderes -responde Garmadon.

Zane mira la armadura que tiene en sus manos y voltea a Pixal, extendiendo la armadura hacia ella, -Ten, úsalo tú.

-No, tú eres vital para esta misión -empieza Pixal, -no te preocupes por mí.

Zane apretó los labios algo nervioso y apartó la mirada, pero luego volvió a mirarla, viendo que ella le brindaba una sonrisa.

-Nos volveremos a ver -dice Pixal.

Zane se quedó anonadado ante su respuesta y solo la miró, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer.

-Zane, ¡Zane! -oye él a Garmadon y voltea inmediatamente, -Debemos irnos.

Cada uno de los ninjas se puso la armadura, quedando solo Jay al final, aún mirando la que tenía en sus manos. Cole se ajustó el traje nuevo que estaba vistiendo y voltea a él.

Un cosquilleo le recorrió el estómago. Otra vez Jay estaba dudando, estaba pensando en quedarse atrás.

-¿Jay? -habla él.

Jay le mira y suspira, para luego ponerse la armadura. Se ajusta el traje y volvió a cruzar miradas con el ninja negro.

-Estarás bien -le dice Cole.

-Eso quiero creer -dice Jay.

-No te preocupes... Puedes contar conmigo, estoy aquí para ti -le extiende la mano.

Jay ve su mano enguantada, titubeando, para luego tomársela y sonreír levemente. Cole le devuelve la sonrisa de la misma manera. No pudieron mantenerse así por mucho tiempo, ya que oyeron a Lloyd gritar:

-¡Oigan! ¡El sello ha cedido!

Los siete corrieron a la puerta, viendo como la esfera de energía que los rodeaba se desvanecía. Vieron nindroids acercarse, pero pronto fueron neutralizados con el destructor nindroid, que estaba acercándose al lugar.

Vieron con alivio que era Nya quien lo conducía.

-¡Nya! -exclaman ellos, felices de verla bien.

-¡Más vale tarde que nunca! ¡Tras ellos, ninjas! -exclama ella.

-¡Ninjaaa! ¡GOO! -exclaman los cinco, haciendo spinjitzu para abrirse paso y salir del lugar.

Ahora solo les queda llegar hasta el Maestro Dorado y poner en marcha el plan para salvar Ninjago, otra vez.

* * *

Sin embargo, no todo sale siempre de acuerdo con el plan.

El grupo estaba de pie en las calles desoladas, las cuales estaban totalmente cubiertas de hielo.

No había rastro del Maestro Dorado, aparte de su casco.

Y tampoco había rastro alguno de Zane.

Jay miraba con horror la escena, mientras los recuerdos intrusivos de su tiempo con el Gran Tirano volvían a su mente. Las cosas pudieron acabar diferente si él no lo hubiera ayudado.

Zane aún estaría aquí de no ser por él.

No notó cuando había empezado a tiritar, ni que su respiración estaba agitada.

Volteó automáticamente buscando a Cole. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba a alguien donde apoyarse y era él quien podría comprenderle mejor ahora. Era él quien le reconfortaría, el que le diría lo que necesitaba oír.

Logró verlo a metros de él, agachándose al suelo, recogiendo una pieza metálica. Jay inhaló algo tembloroso y caminó hasta él.

Pero a pasos de él, notó como Cole volteó a abrazar a Nya. Vio como la samurái escondía su rostro en el pecho del ninja negro, mientras este le acariciaba la espalda. Notó los labios de Cole moverse y supuso que le estaba hablando para tranquilizarla.

Jay retrocedió en seguida. La prefirió a ella por sobre él. Una parte de él no estaba sorprendida pero aun así dolía.

Volteó a ver a todos los que estaban ahí. Nadie parecía estar pendiente de él, de nada en realidad. Cada uno parecía sumido en su propio mundo.

Probablemente pensando en Zane.

Probablemente creyendo que Jay era parte de todo esto. Lo debían culpar.

Lo mejor era alejarse otra vez.

Pero esperó antes de hacerlo. Esperó y asistió al funeral que planearon rápidamente para Zane. No se podía ir aún sin despedirse de él.

No dijo absolutamente nada. Se mantuvo en silencio desde que salieron de la alcantarilla. A nadie le pareció importar que estuviera tan callado, pero ¿quién quiere decir una palabra en una situación así?

Estuvo sentado al lado de Cole, para su desgracia. La única razón por la que se quedó ahí era porque tenía al Sensei Wu de su otro lado. No miró a nadie más que el suelo, y la foto de Zane de vez en cuando, aunque no podía mantener la vista en él por mucho tiempo sin que se le escapara un sollozo o se le volviera a llenar de lágrimas el ojo.

Se repetía en la mente una y otra vez una disculpa a Zane. No podía dejar de pensar que él era parte de todo lo que finalmente les arrebató al ninja blanco.

Mantuvo su distancia del resto cuando se pusieron de pie frente a la estatua de su amigo. La miraba desde atrás del grupo, con culpa, pena, impotencia.

"Debí haber sido yo" pensó Jay.

Los ninjas fueron los últimos en retirarse del lugar. Ninguno quería irse, pero no podían quedarse para siempre ahí. Varios vacilaron antes de siquiera pensar en tener que abandonar el lugar.

Ninguno sabía muy bien a dónde ir tampoco. Sin Zane muchas cosas no serían igual que antes. Nadie tenía una razón para quedarse la verdad, lo mejor era tomar caminos separados a partir de ahí.

Ya no había un equipo de ninjas sin él. Tampoco los iban a necesitar ahora que el Maestro Dorado fue derrotado.

Jay ya sabía a donde irse: lejos. Mientras menos ellos supieran de él, mejor.

Fue el primero que dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar. No estaba seguro de si alguien lo notó o si le hablaron, no le importaba tampoco.

Se encontraba saliendo de la plaza, cuando oyó la voz que menos quería escuchar en ese momento.

-¡Jay!

Sintió como la voz de Cole le provocó un malestar en el pecho. Prefirió no parar y seguir avanzando.

Sin embargo, Cole tenía otros planes. Pronto sintió el fuerte agarre del ninja en su muñeca, frenándolo de golpe.

Jay voltea a él e intenta zafarse. Cole ejerció más fuerza ante la reacción de Jay.

-¿Estás huyendo? -pregunta Cole con firmeza.

-¿Y eso que te importa a ti? -pregunta de vuelta Jay.

-Creí que ya habíamos pasado por esto.

La sangre le hirvió a Jay de solo oír eso salir de la boca de Cole. Sin saber de dónde, sacó la fuerza suficiente para apartar a Cole de una patada y se alejó también.

-¡¿Tienes el descaro de decir semejante cosa?! -exclama Jay, -¡¿Quieres que me olvide de todo así como así?!

Cole le miró aun conservando su distancia, -¿Qué? ¡No, Jay!

-¡Pareciera que sí!

-¡Oye, todos estamos afectados por lo que pasó con Zane, pero no tienes por qué huir de nuevo!

-¡Ni siquiera sabes cómo me siento! ¡Ni te importa!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡NO! -las lágrimas ya caían del ojo de Jay, -¡¿Crees que no te vi con Nya?! ¡¿Justo cuando te necesitaba?! ¡Eres un mentiroso!

-¡¿Jay?!

-¡NO! ¡Ni lo intentes! ¡No quiero nada contigo!

Jay empezó a correr en la misma dirección por la que se estaba yendo, cruzando la calle sin preocuparse de mirar si era seguro.

Cole le vio alejarse así y se desesperó, -¡JAY! ¡Espera! ¡Podemos hablar!

El ninja negro se apresuró en ir tras él, intentando no perderlo de vista.

Era demasiado rápido para él y también pequeño, por lo que empezó a perderse cuando llegó a un lugar con más gente. Cole lo persiguió por no sabía exactamente cuantas cuadras, pero se estaba cansando por lo que debían ser varias. Seguía gritando su nombre en un intento de que el ninja azul se frenara o respondiera gritando siquiera.

Pero nada.

Y luego lo perdió en la multitud de una calle concurrida.

Cole miraba a todos lados, agitado, buscando algo azul que destacara entre todos.

Lo seguía llamando por su nombre.

Seguía sin haber respuesta.

Logró subirse en altura y miró todo lo que estaba a su alcance en la calle.

No había rastro de Jay.

Cole bajó lentamente al suelo de nuevo, en silencio, con la garganta adolorida de tanto gritar por él. Se quedó de pie mirando a un horizonte invisible mientras sentía que la gente pasaba a su lado. Pronto se sintió como algo distante, mientras más se sumía en sus pensamientos. Estaba tan desconectado que ni sentía a la gente empujarle o sus propias lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

Jay había huido otra vez de él. Y esta vez ir tras él no pudo evitar que las cosas se repitieran otra vez. Y lo peor de todo...

Lo perdió para siempre esta vez.

\------

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como se habrán dado cuenta, este es el final del fic. Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia y quedarte hasta el final y leer. Si te gustó, no dudes en hacérmelo saber con algún comentario o simplemente con kudos. Significa mucho para mi y estoy feliz de volver a compartir algo (escribía hace mucho en wattpad y me fui de ahí por años, hasta ahora). 
> 
> Probablemente pueda continuar esta línea con algún nuevo fic, pero eso es incierto por ahora. Si llega el día, lo verán en mi perfil sin duda.
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado toda la historia, de verdad, y gracias otra vez.  
> -Jay.


End file.
